I Can See You
by Ghost Writer234
Summary: Apakah kau akan mempercayai sesuatu yg tak pernah kau liat, bahkan tak bisa kau liat? Semacam hantu,setan atau apapun itu. Sakura benar-benar tak mempercayai hal itu! Menurutnya fase setelah kehidupan hanya ada 2: reinkarnasi atau alam kehampaan. Jadi hantu atau semacamnya adalah khayalan serta pembodohan publik. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi, jika ia dapat melihatnya?/UPDATE CH8/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hei! apa kau mengetahui rumor tentang ruang musik?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ruang musik? Ah hantu yang mendiami ruang terkutuk itu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ya kakak senior pernah bercerita padaku, katanya saat melewati gedung tua itu, ia mendengar suara piano mengalun dengan indah. Padahal jarak dari luar bangunan lumayan jauh dengan ruang musik. Sangat mustahil kan ada orang yang mau masuk ke tempat tersebut dan memainkan piano terkutuk itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Benarkah? Teman kelasku juga pernah bercerita, dia mendengar gosip 'tentang seseorang yang melihat hantu tersebut tersenyum dengan sangat menyeramkan kepadanya disalah satu jendela ruang musik itu.' Keesokan harinya ia terkena demam tinggi dan meracau seperti orang gila. Pada akhirnya orang tuanya membawanya kembali dan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ah sepertinya aku pernah mendengar gosip itu. Dan apa kalian tau, tentang rumor yang menyebutkan 'jika kita bisa melihatnya, maka Ia akan menghantui seumur hidupmu dan mengambil jiwamu untuk menemaninya diruangan sialan itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Uhm..."_

.

.

.

 _"...Teman-teman...tu-tunggu sebentar!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ha ada apa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Apa kalian tidak sadar kita berjalan kearah mana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Lalu meneguk ludah. Kaki mereka mendadak kaku dan tubuh mereka bergetar dengan -bulir keringat mengalir diwajah para gadis tersebut. Mereka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi lidah mereka terasa berat dan kelu bahkan untuk menggumam dalam hati saja mereka tidak mampu. Ya mereka memang berencana untuk kembali kea srama mereka karena hari sudah menjelang malam dan gedung sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Namun mengapa sekarang mereka sampai disuatu tempat yang tidak mereka kehendaki sama sekali?_

 _Lalu mereka pun memutuskan untuk melihat dengan sangat-sangat perlahan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Sialan! Bangunan tua terkutuk itu!"_

* * *

Konoha Boarding High School

Malam yang sangat dingin dan kelam, tanpa disinari hangatnya sinar sang rembulan, bahkan sang bintang pun enggan menampakan dirinya. Suasana sekolah berasrama ini sudah sangat sepi, Saat ini yang terdengar hanya lah bunyi angin yang mendayu-dayu dan sesekali terdengar lolongan serigala. Semua murid sekolah ini sudah memasuki alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tetapi lain halnya dengan murid-murid yang satu ini. Sekelompok murid yang rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar memutuskan untuk menjelajahi bangunan sekolah lama mereka yang sudah sangat tua dan terkenal angker. Dengan hanya bermodalkan senter, mereka berjalan disebuah koridor yang sangat gelap dan kotor.

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

"Hei! Apa kita benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam seperti mangkok serta mata belonya.

"Tentu saja! Rencana kita sudah sangat matang." Jawab seorang laki-laki bepostur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir dan mencuat kebelakang.

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya Le _e_?" ejek seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi sedang, dengan berat badan yang berlebihan.

"E...eh enak saja. Tentu saja tidak!" elak Lee dengan cepat.

"Kusarankan, lebih baik kau kembali dari sekarang, Lee! Daripada nanti merepotkan kami. Tidak akan ada yang mau mengangkat mu jika kau pingsan." sindir teman perempuannya yang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata, diikuti dengan gelak tawa teman-temannya.

Lee yang melihat gelak tawa teman-temannya mendengus kesal. "Enak saja, aku tidak akan pingsan hanya karna melihat hantu itu. Lagipula... jika aku pingsan kan ada Kiba yang akan menggendongku. Yakan Kiba?" Lee memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kiba yang berjalan disampingnya. Kiba yang melihat tatapan Lee bergidik ngeri.

"Kau... menakutkan ku Lee. Aku ini masih normal tau!" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan warna cokelat dan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"Sialan kau pikir aku ini apa?seorang yaoi?" dengus Lee sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untukmenggoda Lee. Menurut mereka, kegiatan itu adalah salah satu kegiatan yang mengasyikan. Walaupun terkadang, memang becanda mereka sering kelewatan. Tapi percayalah mereka sangat menyayangi sahabatyang satu ini.

"Ssttt tenanglah kawan-kawan! Kalian ingin kita ketauan guru?"ucap Shikamaru yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, sejak sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ah ya maaf hehe. Tapi apa benar hantu itu berada diruang musik?" tanya perempuan yang diketahui bernama Karin.

"Ya. Aku sudah memeriksanya di surat kabar lama ini. Hantu itu memang bersemayam diruang musik sejak zaman dulu." Shikamaru mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang sudah lecak dengan beberapa kata yang sudah memudar dimakan zaman dari kantongnya. Lalu membacanya lagi dengan teliti. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengulang-ulang bacaan dari kertas tersebut. Akan tetapi kertas itu sama sekali tidak memberikannya petunjuk apapun tentang hantu maupun ruangan tersebut.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu peduli tentang rumor yang selalu dibicarakan disekolahnya. Karena selama ini, mereka hanya mendengar gosip tersebut dari mulut ke mulut, yang belum pasti kebenarannya. Bisa saja kan gosip hantu yang berada diruangan musik hanyalan lelucon dari murid-murid yang iseng.

Akan tetapi setelah menemukan potongan surat kabar yang memberitakan tentang pembunuhan disekolah asrama Konoha High School itu, membuat Shikamaru merasa penasaran dan akhirnya mengajak teman-temannya untuk ikut menelusuri bangunan tua yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Wahh kau temukan itu dimana Shikamaru? Keliatannya sudah sangat lapuk. Kira-kira berapa ya usianya...?" tanya Choji antusias.

"Aku menemukannya tanpa sengaja saat sedang menjelajah ruangan kerja bekas kakek ku. Kebetulan sekali kan. Karena gosip itu sedang hangat-hangatnya disekolah kita."

"Oh ya! aku baru ingat kakekmu dulu pernah bersekolah disini ya? Lalu bagaimana, apakah pelakunya tertangkap?"tanya Lee penasaran walaupun raut wajahnya sedikit menunjukan rasa takut.

"Ya. Pembunuhnya tidak terungkap bahkan tubuh korban itu pun tidak ditemukan. Dan juga... sepertinya sekolah ini terkesan sangat menutup-nutupi dan melarang pihak kepolisian untuk menginvestigasi lebih lanjut dengan dalih tidak ingin menakut-nakuti murid dan tidak ingin menghancurkan citra sekolah yang dari dulu terkenal dengan cap baik dan kualitas murid-muridnya. Maka pihak polisi pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, dan pada akhirnya menutup kasus ini."celoteh Shikamaru panjang lebar. Aneh sekali jika melihat lelaki ini bicara panjang lebar. Mengingat ia lah yang paling terkenal dengan _pelit bicara_ diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Tetapi lain halnya jika terdapat sebuah kasus yang membuat dirinya penasaran. Hal itu dapat merubahnya 180 derajat, menjadi menjadi sosok yang cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Wah wah lengkap sekali penjelasanmu. Kupikir lebih baik kau menjadi detektif atau semacamnya Shikamaru." saran Karin setengah mengejek, namun hanya dibalas tatapan malas Shikamaru. "Aku tidak mau. Itu terlalu merepotkan." dengusnya pelan. Teman-temannya hanya dapat diam sembari memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menghela napas secara bersamaan. Shikamaru memang terkenal dengan kemalasaannya. Mereka sangat merasa prihatin melihat sahabatnya satu ini.

 _Bagaimana ya jika ia sudah besar nanti. Apakah ia akan bekerja? Ataukah ia akan memilih menganggur selama hidupnya, dan menikmati hidupnya dengan santai dan bermalas-malasan? Sesekali menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang menurut mereka sama sekali tidak penting. Huft kasian sekali anak dan istrinya kelak._ Pikir mereka dalam hati.

 _Srek...srek...srek..._

"AH! suara apa itu?" seru Lee sambil memeluk lengan Kiba. Kiba yang melihat Lee memeluknya, berusaha untuk melepaskan Lee dari tubuhnya. Karin dan Shikamaru dengan cepat langsung mengarahkan senter mereka kearah bunyi suara. Sedangkan Choji hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka sembari memasang raut muka ketakutan. Suara itu seperti seseorang yang menyeret kakinya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Jika kau pernah menonton film suster ngesot. Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah suaranya sekarang.

Saat Karin dan Shikamaru menerangi lorong yang gelap itu, mereka menyipitkan kedua mata mereka, berharap dengan begitu mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya berada disana. Shikamaru yakin disana terdapat sesuatu yang aneh. Ia pun mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Namun saat akan mendekatinya, sesosok bayangan itu pun menghilang tiba-tiba. "Ck! merepotkan saja. Tidak ada apa-apa." setelah mendengar penuturan Shikamaru mereka semua menghela napas lega. Lee pun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Kiba."Ma-maaf aku refleks hehehe." ucapnya dengan sengiran lebar sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kiba memutar matanya-bosan. Lee memang selalu memeluk Kiba saat ia ketakutan. Dan Kiba pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak akan hal itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ruangan musik itu berada dilantai dua bangunan ini. Jarak dari pintu depan ke ruangan musik lumayan jauh mengingat besarnya gedung sekolah lama. Disepanjang jalan, dapat dengan jelas mereka lihat koridor sekolah yang sangat kotor-berdebu dan cukup banyak makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang mereka temui. Entah sudah berapa kali Lee melompat sambil memeluk Kiba saat menemukan seekor tikus atau seekor kecoa yang berjalan dibawah kakinya. Namun penantian mereka pun akhirnya terealisasikan. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruang musik tersebut. Ruang musik ini letaknya terpaut cukup jauh dari ruang-ruang sekolah yang lain. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau ruangan ini cukup luas. Shikamaru yang berjalan lebih dulu, didepan teman-temannya menampilkan sengirannya dan berkacak pinggang. Otaknya mulai memikirkan pengalaman yang sangat mendebarkan setelah mereka masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Ruang Musik

Mereka berlima berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang mereka yakini adalah sebuah ruang musik yang dipakai pada zaman dahulu kala. Keadaannya dari luar sangat menyeramkan, cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Di dinding luar ruangan tersebut tumbuh subur lumut dan jamur. Lantai yang mulai menghitam dan meninggalkan banyak debu. Beberapa langkah sebelum pintu masuk ruangan, ditutupi oleh garis kuning yang diketahui adalah garis polisi. Garis ini memang menandakan mereka atau orang lain tidak boleh memasukinya. Selain garis polisi, terdapat banyak sekali gembok dan rantai yang mengitari pintu. Sepertinya akan sulit bagi mereka untuk masuk kedalam.

Melihat keadaan ini, membuat mereka menimbang-nimbang kembali apa mereka harus melanjutkan rencana mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari, atau kah mereka batalkan saja dan kembali ke kamar mereka yang hangat dan nyaman di asrama. Mereka menelah ludah mereka, memang sangat berbeda dengan yang ada dipikiran mereka, sebab mereka belum pernah sekalipun menyelidiki hal-hal yang berbau mistis seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya mereka hanya menyelidiki suatu kasus yang mereka dapat dari internet ataupun kasus yang terjadi pada seorang murid. Akan tetapi bukannya mengurungkan rencana mereka, Shikamaru yang merupakan sang pemimpin kelompok. Malah berjalan dengan mantap menembus garis kuning tersebut dan menuju pintu utama ruangan terkutuk itu. Saat ia sudah sampai didepan pintu masuk,ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Ayo!" teriaknya bersemangat walaupun wajahnya masih saja keliatan malas.

Yang lain hanya bisa menghela hafal betul sifat Shikamaru yang tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata yang pernah terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untukmemikirkan apa ini tindakan yang benar atau tidak. Benar atau tidak mereka harus tetap bergerak maju menghadapi ini kalau tidak ingin dicap sebagai pecundang.

Seperti yang terlihat dari jauh. Di pintu ruangan musik sangat banyak gembok dan rantai yang dipasang di pintu tersebut. Benar. Harusnya mereka sudah tahu. Mana mungkin mereka akan mudah memasuki ruangan yang disegel oleh garis polisi ini.

"Nah. Kuserahkan padamu Kiba, ini adalah keahlianmu." ucap Shikamaru sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kiba dengan raut wajah malasnya.

"Haaa aku? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku hanya pernah mencobanya beberapa kali." Jawab Kiba gugup.

"Hei Kiba! Apa kau berani menyebut dirimu ini seorang pria? Mana ada pria yang mengundurkan diri sebelum peperangan dimulai!" Shikamaru mulai kehabisan kesabarannya dan mulai membentak Kiba yang terlihat telah menundukan kepalanya.

"Ya tapi inikan bukan sebuah peperangan." gerutu Kiba sembari menggumam tidak jelas. Entahlah apa yang ia bicarakan. Karena yang bisa mendengar ocehannya hanya lah dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan.

"Ck merepotkan. Sudah cepat! Memangnya kau ingin kita kembali, setelah jalan yang tinggal sedikit lagi ini?" seru Shikamaru tidak sabaran.

Kiba hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Beginilah Shikamaru, walaupun kadang dia menjadi seseorang yang bijaksana dan perhatian, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia mempunyai sifat emosian dan tidak kemauannya pasti harus dia dapatkan. Kiba pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati pintu-mengalah karena ia sadar argumennya tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari sang pemilik rambut nanas itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah kawat kecil dari saku jaketnya.

Krek...krek...krek...

Kiba mencoba membuka gembok besar tersebut dengan pelan-pelan. Keringatnya mengalir dengan derasnya. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat gugup dan takut. Takut jika ia akan mengecewakan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Teman-temannya menatap Kiba dengan cemas, bagaimana jika Kiba tidak bisa membuka gembok tersebut dan mereka tidak bisa menjalankan rencana mereka. Apa mereka harus kembali dengan tangan hampa? Walaupun jauh didalam hati mereka, mereka sangat senang jika pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka. Itu berarti mereka tidak perlu menghadapi sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Dan hanya perlu kembali ke asrama mereka dan menikmati malam yang kelam ini dengan kasur empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Tapi saat mereka memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Gembok besar itu terbuka.

 _Sialan_!

Mereka semua, kecuali Shikamaru menghela napas serempak. Mungkin memang ini sudah menjadi takdir mereka. Oh Kami-Sama, sungguh menyedihkan nasib mereka.

"Kerja bagus Kiba!" puji Shikamaru dengan menunjukan jempolnya tulus. Yang dituju hanya tersenyum senang. Ternyata membuka gembok ini tidak terlalu sulit seperti yang dipikirkannya. Dan berniat mencoba kembali hal tersebut saat mereka kembali ke asrama. Dia pikir ini akan berguna disaat keadaan genting nanti. Shikamaru berjalan mendekati pintu dan menarik rantai-rantai yang bertugas menjaga tempat tersebut dari jangkauan orang dirasa sudah tidak terdapat hambatan lagi, mereka memutuskan untukmemasuki ruangan tersebut dipimpin oleh sang ketua-Shikamaru-.

Anyir dan lembab...

itulah yang mereka rasakan pertama kali saat memasuki ruangan ini. Bau tersebut sangat menusuk hidung mereka.

 _Kira-kira berapa lama ya ruangan ini ditinggalkan seperti ini?_

Mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi menghirup udara busuk ini dan memutuskan untuk menutupi hidung mereka dengan masker mulut yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk berjaga-jaga. Mereka memang sudah memperkirakan kejadian ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Sehingga mereka membawa beberapa alat yang kiranya akan membantu mereka untuk menemukan sebuah informasi diruangan ini. Kiba yang penciumannya sangat sensitif akan bau, tidak kuat lagi menghirup udara didalam ruangan ini, dan meminta izin kepada Shikamaru untuk keluar sebentar. Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba sudah akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, mengangguk mengerti dan dengan gerakan tangannya Shikamaru mengizinkan Kiba menunggu diluar. Belum sempat Kiba berterima kasih, perutnya sudah mulai bergejolak tanda ingin keluar. Ia pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan berlari menuju ke luar ruangan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi ia menumpahkan isi perutnya di salah satu dinding yang berada diluar ruangan tersebut.

" _Sial! Bukan hanya perasaan ku saja yang tidak enak saat berada didalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan perutku juga tidak. Sebenarnya apa sih yang pernah terjadi di ruangan itu?" batin Kiba dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kembali pada mereka yang masih kuat menjelajahi ruangan tersebut. Mencoba mencari sebuah informasi yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari tempat terkutuk.

"Uh baunya sangat busuk sekali!"oceh Karin sambil membetulkan letak maskernya.

"Ckck jorok sekali sih tempat ini, memangnya ruangan ini tidak pernah dibersihkan apa?!" seru Choji kesal. Ucapannya yang kelewat polos atau memang bodoh itu sontak memunculkan rasa kesal yang amat sangat pada diri Karin. Karin memukul kepala Choji dengan keras, berharap dengan begitu kebodohan temannya ini akan segera menghilang.

"Hei Choji! Kurasa otakmu ini sudah rusak karena menghirup udara beracun ini terlalu banyak. Mana mungkin ada yang mau membersihkan tempat yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Ditambah dengan rumor yang menyebalkan itu!"

Choji mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Karin. Seketika mereka berdua bergidik akan perkataan Shikamaru sebelum mereka memasuki bangunan tua ini.

 _'Ruangan yang diyakini berhantu itu pernah terjadi pembunuhan secara brutal. Seseorang yang dibunuh dan mayatnya belum ditemukan sampai saat ini. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan hantu itu berkeliaran menuntut balas.'_

Bagaimana jika hantu itu benar-benar muncul? Mereka berdua merasa belum siap jika harus mengucapkan salam pertemuan dengan hantu tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Lee yang berjalan jauh-tertinggal- dibelakang mereka. Shikamaru pun melanjutkan perjalananannya mengelilingi ruangan ini. Karin yang sedaritadi hanya dapat terdiam mematung kemudian tersadar dan mengikuti langkah ketua mereka. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan Choji. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Choji yang akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, berlari setelah melihat mereka yang mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

"He-hei tunggu aku dong! Kalian ini teman bukan sih?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan musik ini sangat luas. Mungkin saking luasnya kalian bisa bermain bola didalam sini. Kondisi ruangannya saat ini sangat memprihatinkan. Langit-langitnya sudah banyak yang berlubang sehingga menampilkan ruangan yang berada diatasnya-walaupun tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Kaca-kacanya pun tertutupi oleh tumbuhan liar dan banyak yang sudah retak. Lantainya masih terbuat dari kayu sehingga menjadi tempat perkembang biakan yang nyaman untuk sang rayap. Setiap kali mereka melangkahkan kakinya, selalu ada bunyi berdecit seperti akan ambruk, menambah kesan horror ruangan ini.

Namun, mengesampingkan kesan horrornya. Ruangan ini sama seperti ruangan musik pada umumnya. Ruangan ini berisi banyak alat-alat musik yang modelnya tampak _jadul_ dan kondisinya yang sudah usang-rusak dimakan oleh waktu. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah sebuh piano klasik tua berwarna putih, yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan. Piano itu dikelilingi oleh suatu garis yang sama seperti dipintu masuk ruangan ini. Ya garis polisi. Berbeda dengan _teman-teman seperjuangannya_ , piano ini masih dalam kondisi yang baik! Seperti ada yang merawatnya. Namun dengan debu yang menumpuk dan segumpal darah yang mereka yakini tidak bisa terhapus bahkan dengan cairan pembersih ampuh sekalipun.

Semakin mereka mendekati piano itu, maka terasa semakin kuat bau busuk dan bau amis yang anehnya masih terasa, bau tersebut menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung mereka. Tubuh Karin bergetar hebat membayangkan apayang pernah terjadi didepan piano tersebut. Ya seperti film-film favorit yang sering ia tonton. Sebua pembunuhan! Sama dengan halnya Karin, Shikamaru pun merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya menegang, menambah keringat yang daritadi keluar deras dari tubuh laki-laki ini. Walaupun sedari tadi ia berusaha mati-matian menutupi rasa takutnya itu tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia tidak bisa menutupinya lagid engan sempurna. Mereka berdua hanya bisa mematung melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya. Sedangkan Choji yang juga ketakutan memandang kearah mereka berdua lalu tersenyum lebar. Menepiskan rasa takutnya, Choji yang melihat kedua temannya ketakutan muncul ide jahilnya untuk menakuti mereka berdua. Ia sengaja membiarkan teman-temannya berjalan mendahuluinya. Dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di sebuah pojok dinding yang kotor dan gelap sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat wajah dan bayangan tubuh Choji dengan jelas.

"Hei... anak muda... dimanakah tubuhku? Dimanakah tubuhku? Apa kau melihatnya?" seru Choji pelan, namun nadanya meninggi ketika ia menyebutkan kata _'apa kau melihatnya?'_ sepertinya ia sangat menjiwai perannya tersebut. Karin dan Shikamaru tidak menengok kearah asal suara tersebut. Mereka tidak peduli lagi yang berbicara seperti itu manusia atau bukan. Yang ada dipikiran mereka saat ini hanya satu. Yaitu cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan sialan ini!

"TIDAKKKKK!" teriak Karin dengan kencang lalu berniat berlari keluar ruangan. namun langkah kakinya tertahan karna melihat Shikamaru yang sudah tidak berdaya. Atau lebih tepatnya disebut pingsan. Karin berdecak kesal bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tidur dengan lelapnya dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Sebenarnya sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk meninggalkan teman yang sering berbicara ' _merepotkan'_ itu. Tetapi ia urungkan dengan cepat. Ia buru-buru mengangkat Shikamaru dan meletakan tangan lelaki berambut nanas itu di pundaknya. Lalu pergi keluar dengan terbirit birit menyusul temannya-Kiba yang daritadi memang sudah diluar.

Melihat kelakuan temannya tersebut berhasil membuat Choji tertawa terbahak bahak-senang rencananya berhasil. Menjahili temannya memang kegiatan yang akan terus membuat dia tertawa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Tu-tubuhku... dimana tubuhku?"_

Choji menghentikan kegiatannya tadi dan mencoba menanjamkan pendengarannya.

 _"Tu-tubuhku... dimana tubuhku?"_

Ia mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Namun suara itu terdengar kembali ditelinganya. Semakin lama, suara tersebut semakin jelas terdengar. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengalir di tubuh lelaki gemuk tersebut.

"Ah... apa itu? Ahhahahaha... Ka-Karin...Sh-Shikamaru...SIALAN! TUNGGU AKUUUUU!" Teriak Choji frustrasi. Ia tidak menyangka akan muncul yang asli, mereka sudah tidak ingat lagi rencana yang awal mereka datang ketempat ini. Yang ada dipikirkan mereka, adalah berlari secepatnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan sialan itu dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya diluar. Mereka berempat pun keluar dari gedung tersebut meninggalkan Lee sendiri yang masih berada didalam ruangan.

Lee yang sedaritadi hanya terdiam memandangi alat-alat musik yang ada didepannya itu. Bahkan teriakan teman-temannya sertabau yang semakin menyeruak dihidungnya pun tidak ia pedulikan. Seakan-akan ia sudah berada didunia lain-terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Ia pun mendekati alat-alat musik dihadapannya yang tentu saja sudah rusak. Menurutnya itu adalah pengalaman langka baginya melihat alat-alat musik yang sering dimainkan pada zaman dahulu, belum tentu sekarang masih ada alat-alat musik seperti itu ditoko-toko musik zaman sekarang. Ya dia memang tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau musik sejak kecil. Saat sibuk melihat-lihat alat musik tersebut tanpa sengaja dia menabrak sebuah meja kecil didepannya.

"Aw..." Lee memegang kakinya yang menabrak meja. Entah sudah beberapa kali ia menabrak benda-benda yang berada disana.

 _Tadi kepalaku sekarang kakiku. Ah... hari ini benar-benar sial!_ sungutnya dalam hati.

Tetapi wajah kesalnya itupun berubah menjadi wajah yang sangat sumringah, ketika melihat sesuatu yang berada di hadapannya. Radio klasik jaman dahulu! Melihat bentuknya yang aneh dan berbeda dengan radio yang sekarang, membuat Lee makin penasaran. Walaupun bentuknya lumayan berbeda tetapi ia yakin ini benar-benar sebuah radio kuno."Wah hebatttt. Masih ada saja radio yang seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan ini radio pertama kali yang ditemukan Guglemo Marno?! Hehe." tebak Lee asal-asalan. Dia pun mengutak-atik radio tersebut berharap dengan begitu akan menyala.

Sadar perbuatannya memang sia-sia. Ia pun menjauh dari radio tersebut-bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi saat kakinya baru berjalan beberapa langkah, langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu seperti menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

 _Teng...neng neng... lalalala_

Ya radio itu berbunyi sendiri.

" _Ah... mana mungkin? pasti itu hanya khayalanku saja yang mengharapkan radio itu berbunyi. Ya benar seperti itu..."_ batinnya dalam hati. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menengokan kepalanya untuk memeriksa apa yangs ebenarnya terjadi pada radio itu.

Aneh

Sungguh aneh

Radio itu terlihat mati dan tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Ya mana mungkin itu terjadi. Lee menampar-nampar pipinya dengan kencang. Ia berharap dengan begitu dapat menyadarkan dirinya dari segala keanehan yang melanda dirinya. Radio itu tidak mungkin bisa berbunyi,kabelnya saja tidak colok. Bahkan kalau kabel itu dicolok mustahil radio itu bisa berbunyi kembali, sebab Lee yang mengerti sedikit tentang radio sudah mencoba untuk menyalakannya tapi sia-sia. Apalagi masalah waktu yang membuatnya rusak perlahan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang otaknya sudah rusak dan menampilkan kejadian kejadian fantasinya? Mungkin jitakan Karin yang selalu diberikan padanya memang terlalu keras dan menyebabkan otaknya begitu.

"HAHAHAHA." Lee pun membalikan badannya lagi dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun radio tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suara musik klasih khas jaman eropa dulu. Kesal merasa dipermainkan dia pun membalikan kembali badannya dengan cepat. Walaupun gelap dia masih bisa melihat dengan samar-samar seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan radio tersebut. Saat akan mengarahkan senternya ke orang tersebut. Mendadak senter itu mati tanpa sebab .Padahal Lee yakin batre senternya masih dalam keadaan penuh.

 _Tak... tak... tak..._

Lee memukulkan senternya ke tangannya, berharap senter tersebut kembali menyala.

 _Ah sial kenapa mati disaat yang tidak tepat_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa kali ia pukulkan ketangannya. Senter itupun kembali menyala. Lee mencoba memajukan kakinya untukmengetahui siapa orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Choji? Shikamaru? Kau kah itu? Sudah tidak usah main-main denganku! Becanda mu tidak lucu sama sekali." teriaknya kesal. Orang yang dituju pun hanya terdiam tidak bergerak. Dia masih setia berdiri ditempatnya. Lee pun mencoba menyinarkan senternya kearah bawah orang tersebut. Takut mengetahui jika orang yang didepannya itu bukan orang yang dipanggilnya tadi. Dengan langkah berat Lee kembali maju. Dan arah senternya pun makin lama makin tinggi hingga kini tubuh orang tersebut terlihat dengan jelas. Ia memakai seragam sekolah. Ya seperti model seragam sekolahnya tetapi agak berbeda. Baju tersebut juga sudah usang dan terdapat banyak warna merah disana.

 _Tu-tunggu sebentar...apa itu darah?_

Lee semakin bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Langkahnya pun semakin berat dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Bahkan senter yang dipegangnya pun terasa seperti akan terjatuh. Namun rasa penasarannya lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Ia sudah semakin dekat dengan orang tersebut. Dan Lee menaikan sedikit arah senternya keatas...atas...semakin keatas dan akhirnya terlihat lah wajah orang tersebut. Mukanya tertutupi rambut-rambut lancipnya. Lee terus memanggil orang tersebut dengan nama temannya. Walaupun ia sangat yakin dia bukan lah seorang teman yang ia kenal, tetapi ia yakin orang yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan akhirnya lelaki tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas wajah pria tersebut. Wajah yang menampilkan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat jantungmu berhenti sejenak. Mengerikan...

.

.

.

.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

.

.

.

.

Hallo minna-san! Yoroshiku onegashimasu /bow/

Gimana nih kesan ficnya?

Ini fic pertama aku lohh dari sekian lama mencoba untuk bikin tapi gak kelar-kelar hehe. Dapet ide ini dari mimpi aku waktu itu. Padahal mimpinya udah lama tapi masih aja inget._. Oh ya aku minta maaf ya kalo sakuranya belum muncul pas chapter awal. Tapi selanjutnya dia bakalan muncul kok. Aku mohon dengan sangat review-review dari para senpai agar bisa memperbaiki diri lebih baik lagi.

Lot A Love

Ghost Writer234


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha High School.

Konoha high school adalah salah satu sekolah asrama terbaik didunia sejak jaman dahulu. Letaknya jauh dari kota dan berada di daerah pegunungan yang paling indah dijepang. Sistem pendidikan di khs ini sangat baik, setiap siswa diperlakukan intens dan eksklusif oleh para pengajar. Kurikulum didesain khusus dengan standard internasional dan memberikan siswa banyak pengalaman melalui kegiatan,perjalanan,komputer dan olahraga.

Sekolah ini mempunyai rumah sakit,mall,restaurant,pertokoan,kolam renang,berbagai tempat rekreasi dan berbagai macam lapangan khusus untuk setiap cabang olahraga. Semuanya dirancang khusus bagi para murid agar bisa menghasilkan prestasi yang memukau dan dimaksudkan agar mereka tidak usah jauh-jauh pergi ke kota untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Namun begitu sekolah ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai perkotaan kecil daripada sebuah sekolah sebagai tempat belajar dan mengajar.

Sekolah mewah dengan fasilitas sangat memadai ini hanya dapat dimasuki oleh kalangan atas mengingat mahalnya biaya sekolah tersebut. Akan tetapi, walaupun harus bekerja keras siang dan malam. Orang tua mereka tidak sayang mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit itu untuk menyekolahkan mereka disini. Karena mereka sangat yakin sekolah ini sangat bagus dan dapat membuat anak-anak mereka sukses dikemudian hari.

Kantin Konoha High School.

Sama seperti bangunan-bangunan lain yang ada disini. Kantin konoha High school sangat luas dan mewah khas sekolah-sekolah orang kaya. Di kantin ini terdapat dua lantai. Biasanya di lantai kedua kantin ramai dipadati oleh murid-murid yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol dengan para sahabatnya atau murid-murid yang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk memandangi pemandangan indah yang ada dibalik jendala besar kantin tersebut. Anehnya, saat ini hanya terlihat seseorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang melingkar di kepalanya. Menambah pesona kecantikan dari gadis tersebut.

Saat ini ia sedang fokus mendengarkan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut kelima orang yang berada diatas panggung sembari meminum jus kesukaannya dengan kaki yang diangkat keatas meja. Panggung tersebut biasa dipakai para murid untuk menunjukan bakat mereka pada saat jam istirahat atau saat sarapan pagi seperti saat ini. Gaya gadis tersebut benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sifat murid perempuan sekolah ini yang terkenal dengan keanggunan dan kefeminimannya. Kancing atas kemeja putihnya sengaja tidak ia kancingi. Bukan karna ingin memamerkan tubuhnya dan memikat para lelaki mungkin karna ia memang terlalu malas untuk mengancinginya. Jas yang menutupi kemeja polosnya itu ia gulung sampai siku. Roknya pendek dengan kaus kaki hitam panjangnya.

Murid-murid berdesak-desakan mengerumuni panggung dan berebutan untuk mendapatkan tempat paling depan panggung tersebut . Murid-murid yang mendominasi tempat itu adalah murid-murid perempuan. Walaupun begitu, tidak dipungkiri cukup banyak juga siswa laki-laki yang ikut entah itu karena diajak temannya,merasa penasaran,atau hanya sedang iseng saja. Dari kejauhan terlihat kelima murid yang semalam pergi keruang musik dibangunan tua tersebut sedang berada diatas panggung yang mewah. Terlihat Lee yang sangat bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya menjelajah bangunan tersebut diikut oleh anggukan setuju sang ketua geng. Dengan sombongnya mereka menceritakan pengalaman hebat mereka, yang sebenarnya terlalu banyak unsur tambahan cerita yang mereka karang sendiri.

Murid-murid perempuan dengan bodohnya mempercayai kata-kata mereka sehingga membuat sebagian dari mereka banyak yang menangis,berteriak ketakutan,saling memeluk satu sama lain dan ada juga yang tidak kuat lalu memuntahkan menu sarapan paginya. Sedangkan murid-murid lelaki hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum dan iri karena tidak bisa ikut dalam petualangan hebat mereka.

Kembali pada lantai dua kantin.

Setelah gadis itu meneguk sisa-sisa terakhir jusnya. Ia membanting keras botol jusnya keatas meja dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian murid-murid yang berada didekat panggung. Lalu gadis pink tersebut naik keatas meja sehingga murid-murid yang lain bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sangat lantang.

" _Hantu itu tidak ada. Tidak dan takkan pernah ada. Jangan mau dibohongi oleh penipu ulung seperti mereka!"_

Suara perempuan itu menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan kantin. Hening seketika melanda mereka semua. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian murid-murid terlihat saling berbisik dan menatap heran pada gadis aneh tersebut.

" _Aku! Haruno Sakura dari kelas 3-1 tidak percaya pada hantu atau hal-hal mistis lainnya. Hantu itu tak ada dan tak pernah ada. Itu hanya lah sebuah akal- akalan manusia bodoh seperti kalian."_

Teriaknya kembali dengan percaya diri sembari mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah kelima orang murid yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung.

Merasa dihina dan direndahkan oleh gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Karin pun merasa sangat kesal dan menjawab perkataan gadis tersebut. "A-apa? kau bilang ini hanya akal-akalan kami? Ini adalah kenyataan!"ucapnya tidak terima. Sedangkan teman-teman segrupnya hanya bisa memandang gadis tersebut dengan geram.

"Kenyataan? Memangnya ada bukti kalau kalian memang bertemu dengan hantu itu? Tidak ada saksi atau rekamannya kan?" Sahut Sakura dingin dengan nada yang mengejek.

Ya mereka berlima membenarkan ucapan gadis tersebut dalam hati. Tidak pernah terlintas pada pikiran mereka untuk merekam petualangan mereka tersebut. Sebab mereka yakin murid-murid sekolah ini akan selalu mempercayai kata-kata mereka seperti biasa. Walaupun para murid itu tidak tahu yang dikatakan kelompok ini benar atau tidak. Kalau mereka tahu akan ada gadis yang menyebalkan yang mempermalukan mereka didepan umum seperti ini pasti lah mereka akan merekam petualangan mereka di ruang musik sialan tersebut. Akan tapi bayangan kejadian memalukan kemarin melintas dipikirkan mereka dan mengingatkan mereka kembali, kejadian yang membuat mereka menjadi sangat malu dan merasa seperti seorang pencundang karena lari terbirit-birit hanya karena hantu. Bahkan Shikamaru-sang ketua grup yang biasa dikenal dengan sikap pemberaninya pun dibuat tak berdaya karnanya.

Anak-anak kembali berbisik-bisik. Kelihatan dari tatapan mereka sepertinya mereka mempercayai perkataan gadis menyebalkan tersebut. Melihat hal itu kelima murid itu menjadi cemas dan takut jika kelompok mereka akan dicap sebagai pembohong. Itu akan merusak reputasi mereka dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mempercayai mereka untuk mengatasi kasus-kasus lagi. Shikamaru yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, mengepalkan tangannya kencang. Menahan emosinya. jika saja orang itu bukan lah seorang gadis pastilah wajah orang itu sudah babak belur terkena hantaman keras dari sang laki-laki ini.

"Betul juga. Jangan-jangan kalian berbohong! Jangan-jangan selama ini semua cerita kalian adalah kebohongan belaka. Awas saja jika kalian berani menipu kami, kami tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan kalian ke tsunade-sama dengan tuduhan kabur dari asrama. " Salah satu murid menimpali. Diikuti anggukan kompak para murid lainnya. Kelima murid yang berada diatas panggung itu bertambah cemas dan takut. Pasalnya mereka sudah sering keluar-masuk ruangan kepala sekolah. Mereka tidak ingin tindakannya kali ini benar-benar membuat mereka meninggalkan sekolah setelah mendapat teguran keras dari kepala sekolah waktu itu. Setelah berpikir dalam-dalam akhirnya Shikamaru sang ketua grup pun angkat bicara.

"Baiklah jika memang kau tidak percaya pada kami. Dengan senang hati kami akan menemanimu untuk membuktikan apakah perkataan kami ini benar atau hanya lah karangan kami semata. Nona Haruno Sakura." ucap Shikamaru datar dengan penekanan pada bagian nona Haruno Sakura _._ Teman-temannya yang mendengar ucapan sang ketua pun sontak kaget tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan ketuanya itu.

Apa dia sudah gila? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat mereka kembali bergidik. Mereka pikir semalam adalah petualangan terakhir mereka memasuki bangunan tua itu. Tetapi sekarang dengan santainya Shikamaru berkata jika mereka akan menemani gadis itu membuktikan perkataan mereka yang tidak lain adalah kembali pada ruangan terkutuk itu.

 _Sialan!_ Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat membayangi kejadian sebelumnya, jika awal saja sudah begitu apalagi selanjutnya? Akan tetapi mereka percaya bahwa Shikamaru tidak mungkin asal bicara. Mereka yakin Shikamaru berkata seperti itu untuk melindungi mereka.

Sakura-yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenyum senang. Bagus! dia merasa sangat tertantang dia pun menerima ajakan dari sang ketua grup.

" _Baiklah. Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuktikan jika hantu itu tak ada!"_ Ucapnya dengan nada sombong dan sangat percaya diri.

"Ya dan kuharap kau tak akan kabur dari perjanjian kita. Jika kau tidak datang pada jam yang sudah kita tentukan maka akan ada konsekuensinya. Kau mengerti kan nona Haruno?"tutur Shikamaru dengan sebuah seringai liciknya.

"Hm. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku."

.

.

.

Kring!

Terdengar bel berbunyi memenuhi seluru penjuru sekolah yang menandakan pelajaran pertama sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Dan sukses memunculkan tatapan kesal dari para murid yang sekarang berada di kantin. Walaupun kesal karena mengganggu kesenangan mereka, mereka tetap mematuhi bel tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Menyisakan beberapa murid yang mungkin masih betah menghabiskan waktunya dikantin.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!" suara cempreng milik seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya menggema di ruang kantin yang luas dan mulai kosong ini. "Kau sudah gila ya? Mau cari mati haaaa? Sudah bosan hidupkah?" teriaknya dengan kencang dan disambut tatapan acuh milik Sakura. "Hei ini masih pagi Ino-pig bisakah kau menunda hobimu ini sampai nanti siang?" jawabnya sambil mengelus-ngelus telinganya-seakan akan takut jika teriakan itu akan membuat telinganya tuli. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya sampai nanti siang nona sok berani!" celotehnya dengan menoyol-noyolkan tangannya ke kepala merah muda itu. "Apa otak kecilmu ini sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik haaa? senang ya membuatku jantungan terus."

"Hei tidak sopan! Walaupun otakku ini memang kecil tapi aku yakin dia masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Dan satu lagi! aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa pun yang membuatmu mengalami gejala serangan jantung saat masih muda." ucap Sakura tidak terima.

"Su-sudah lah te-teman teman..." Suara milik seorang gadis berambut biru pekat terdengar menengahi dengan pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar karena kalah bersaing dengan suara lantang milik sahabat-sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak terima aku bilang begitu? Kalau memang otakmu masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik seharusnya kau bisa membedakan perbuatan yang benar dan mana yang perbuatan tidak benar. Kau itu sudah 17 tahun Sakura! Bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa lainnya!" oceh Ino panjang lebar. Melihat Ino yang menasihatinya seperti biasa membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia bukanlah seorang anak kecil yang harus selalu diingatkan dan dinasihati jika salah. Ia sudah besar dan bisa memilih jalan yang diinginkannya sendiri. "Cih dasar nenek tua yang cerewet." jawab Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"A-apa? dia bilang apa Hinata?" tanya Ino kepada sahabat birunya yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya. Ia tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sebenarnya memang sengaja diucapkan pelan oleh Sakura. "Aaa...sepertinya dia bilang...hmm apa ya tadi... kenapa aku bisa lupa?"jawab nya sambil menutup kedua matanya dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Ino menghela napas panjang.

 _Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa salahku dimasa lalu sehingga kau memberikan kedua sahabat bodoh ini kepadaku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku mati muda?_ Batinnya dalam hati lalu menghela napas panjang.

Seperti mendapat ilham darimana, gadis yang ditanya Ino tadi menepukan tangannya kompak seperti sudah mengingat sesuatu. "Oh ya tadi dia bilang nenek tua yang cerewet." jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum polosnya. Senang sudah mengingat perkataan Sakura tadi. Mendengar perkataan temannya ini sontak membuat Ino geram. "DASAR DAHI LEBAR! AWAS KAU YA!" teriaknya sambil mengikuti Sakura yang sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu Ino. Kenapa kau marah? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" Ucapnya polos sambil mengikuti sahabatnya

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-1

Seperti kelas biasa pada umumnya. Keadaannya sangat ramai dan berisik. Mengingat guru belum ada yang masuk ke kelas tersebut. Murid-murid perempuan berkumpul pada satu bangku milik temannya dan mulai membicarakan sesuatu. Ya pembicaraan mereka tidak terlepas dari laki laki,barang mewah dan peralatan dandan. Sedangkan laki-lakinya berkumpul dipojok ruangan sambil memainkan gadget mereka. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan karena sejak tadi mereka hanya fokus memperhatikan gadget mereka. Sesekali terdengar desahan mengalun dari mulut mereka. _Cih menjijikan._

Sakura pun melewati bangku teman-temannya dan duduk dibangkunya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur dengan siku sebagai bantalnya. Sakura memang tidak suka berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang orang lain lakukan atau yang orang lain pikirkan. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah dirinya seorang, tapi entah mengapa kedua orang yang menyebalkan itu malah betah sekali dekat-dekat dirinya. Walaupun Sakura sering sekali menjuteki dan mengusir mereka berdua, tapi perbuatannya itu sama sekali sia-sia karna itu hanyalah membuat mereka berdua tambah lengket dengannya.

Sakura sangat heran dengan kelakuan mereka padahal Sakura yakin jarang sekali ada orang yang betah berada didekat dirinya karena sifatnya yang acuh dan sombong itu. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan mencoba mengacuhkan pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas diotaknya-sejak kapan ia mempedulikan sesuatu. Lalu ia kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Saat sudah akan memasuki dunia mimpinya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA" terdengar teriakan seorang gadis yang berasal dari pintu yang membuat seluruh kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada gadis tersebut. Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu merasa tidak peduli dan mencoba untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannnya tadi-tidur. "Hei dahi lebar berani sekali kau mengataiku nenek tua yang cerewet!" Sakura mulai merasa kesal saat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan _dahi lebar._ Ialalu mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan gadis pirang yang berada didepannya yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru tua. Ia sangat membenci panggilan itu. _Ya dahi lebar_. Memang ukuran dahinya cukup berbeda dengan gadis-gadis sepantarannya. Tapi siapa juga yang suka diberikan dahi seperti itu? Walaupun tampangnya memang cantik tapi dengan dahi lebar seperti ini akan membuatnya mendapat nilai minus dihadapkan teman-teman laki-lakinya. _Tu-tunggu sebentar... kenapa juga ia memikirkan hal ini_ tanyanya dalam hati. Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Apa lagi sih Ino! Kau mengganggu acara tidurku saja." Ucapnya dengan nada sinis namun wajahnya masih keliatan datar. Mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya yang sudah kesal. "Aku tidak terima kau memanggilku nenek tua yang cerewet. Aku begini juga untuk kebaikan mu nona dahi lebar yang sok berani!" ucap Ino dengan wajah meledek. "Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu! Dasar nenek-nenek tua cerewet yang memakai make up tebal!" sahutnya dengan tangan yang menunjuk kearah muka Ino.

Ino tersentak kaget "A-apa? Apa kau bilang? grrrr coba katakan sekali lagi dan dahimu benar-benar akan kubuat seperti lapangan sekolah." Geram Ino.

"Ck. Berisik make up tebal!"

"Apa kau muka datar! _"_

"Perempuan tua yang tak laku!"

"Dada kecil!"

Sakura pun menggeram kesal. Kemudian tidak terdengar lagi sautan sautan dari dua belah pihak. Walaupun begitu mereka masih saling melemparkan death glare mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang daritadi hanya diam mencoba untuk melerai kembali dua sahabat yang tak pernah akur ini. "Su-sudah sudah teman teman. Ma-malu ini kan dikelas..."ucapnya menengahi temannya-temannya sambil menggiti kuku-kuku jarinya yang sukses diberikan death glare oleh Sakura dan Ino. Hinata pun hanya terkekeh takut.

"Diam kau gadis maniak kuku!" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

 _Loh kok jadi aku yang kena_? Batinnya polos dalam hati. Memang saat mereka berdua bertengkar tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua kecuali mereka sendiri yang sudah capek.. Hinata kemudian hanya bisa melihat mereka dan berdoa _semoga pertengkaran mereka cepat selesai_ dan kembali menggigiti kuku-kukunya-khasnya saat ia merasa cemas dan ketakutan. Namun bukannya berbaikan mereka berdua malah saling mengacak-ngacakan rambut mereka.

"Hei teman-teman! Liatlah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh ini... Kurasa orang tua kalian tidak pernah mengajarkan kalian tata krama ya. Oh ya! aku baru ingat kalian kan hanyalah orang kaya rendahan yang tidak sebanding denganku. Pantaslah jika orang tua kalian tidak mengerti tata krama apalagi anak mereka." Gadis yang bergaya seperti tuan putri itu terus mengoceh merendahkan ketiga gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa gadis cantik yang selalu tertawa sombong setelah mendengar sindiran sang tuan putri. Mereka seperti seorang pelayan yang mengikuti majikannya. Sakura yang mendengar orang tuanya direndahkan merasa sangat geram. Namun Ino berhasil menenangkannya untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Hei pengikutku! Kalian harus ingat baik-baik ya. Jika kalian masih ingin menjadi pengikutku kalian jangan sekali-kali mencontoh sikap gadis rendahan seperti mereka. Mengerti?" Ucap gadis sombong itu dengan nada memerintah. Gadis-gadis yang berada dibelakangnya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti setelah itu ia beranjak pergi diekori pengikut-pengikutnya-pergi meninggalkan Hinata,Ino dan Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan kesal.

"Dasar kau makhluk menyebalkan! Kalian semua lah yang tidak mempunyai tata krama da-uhmmmmm." teriak Sakura namun tertahan karna sekarang mulutnya sudah ditutup oleh Ino. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama mendengarkan ocehan gay-sensei tentang bagaimana caranya mendapatkan semangat masa muda-topik yang selalu ia bahas jika memasuki kelas. Sakura berjalan menuju kantin diikuti kedua sahabatnya. Saat akan menuruni tangga tiba-tiba langkahnya dicegat oleh seorang perempuan aneh yang memakai sebuah tudung hitam dikepalanya sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan. Terlihat ia sedang memegang buku tebal mirip sebuah kitab disebelah tangan kanannya dan sebuah tasbih ditangan kirinya yang selalu ia majukan. Mulutnya tidak pernah berhenti bergumam-seperti sedang mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya menatap heran pada gadis yang berada didepannya. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. _Apakah ia murid baru?_ Karena tidak kunjung pergi dan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit pun, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. "Apa maumu?" Tanyanya to the point. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak namun tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sakura lalu kembali bergumam tidak jelas. Ino dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang. Wajah mereka menunjukan raut _"apa yang sedang ia lakukan?"_

Sakura yang merasa waktunya dibuang-buang percuma mendengus kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu namun langkah kecilnya itu tertahan karna gadis tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Batalkan perjanjianmu." Ucapnya datar. Sakura yang mengerti maksud gadis tersebut langsung membalikan badannya cepat. "Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruh ku?!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Namun gadis yang dituju tetap tenang tak bergeming. "Kutukan itu akan bangkit lagi." Sakura menampilkan raut wajah bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. "Tunggu! Kau tidak mengerti yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap melakukan perjanjianmu itu." Sakura tetap tidak peduli dan malah menutup matanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepalanya-seolah tidak ada yang berbicara padanya." "Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mau mengerti. Aku tidak peduli."

Mendengar jawaban sang gadis merah muda itu membuat tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk kini sudah terangkat keatas. Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas raut muka cemas dan ketakutan pada gadis itu. Entah apa yang ia takuti dan ia cemaskan. Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Ah! Sakura-chan tu-tunggu a-aku." Panggil Hinata yang sudah berlari kecil menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh. Ino pun mengikuti Hinata. Namun ia menengokan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat gadis itu sebentar. Ino melihat gadis itu sedang menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menyatukannya-berdoa. _Gadis aneh!_ Batin Ino lalu segera menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Gimana chapter 2 nya? Ngebosenin ya? Hehe maafkan daku ya. Chapter selanjutnya bakal menceritakan petualangan mereka di bangunan tua itu. Semoga kalian tetep baca cerita ini sampe abis. Jangan bosen-bosen yaaaa. Oh iya review jangan lupa. Jaa-nee~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kantin konoha high school

Suasana di kantin tetap sama seperti biasanya. Ramai akan murid-murid. Sakura duduk diatas lantai dua kantin-tempat favoritnya. Sembari mengabiskan menu makan siangnya. Sejenak keheningan melanda mereka. Ino yang biasanya terus bercerita dengan cerewet, kini hanya terdiam sambil memainkan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Melihat hal ini Hinata yang sensitif dengan sahabat-sahabatnya langsung bertanya. "I-Ino chan. Kau kenapa? A-ada masalah?" Tanyanya khawatir dan berhasil menghentikan Sakura yang akan memasukan sendok kemulutnya. Sakura melirikan pandangnya kepada gadis yang sudah lama menemaninya itu. "Uhm. Sakura?" Panggilnya pelan.

 _Aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini._

"Ya?" Tanya Sakura walaupun singkat tapi cukup jelas menunjukan bahwa ia merasa penasaran tentang apa yang sahabat pirangnya ingin katakan. "Aku tidak tau apa perkataan gadis itu benar atau tidak. Tapi aku setuju dengannya. Kau harus membatalkan perjanjianmu itu." Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatap kearah lawan bicaranya. "Memang dia keliatan sediki-ah maksudku benar-benar aneh tetapi saat aku melihat dia cemas dan ketakutan akan sesuatu, tiba-tiba perasaanku mulai terasa tidak enak. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang ia takuti. Tapi aku yakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus." Kini wajah Ino mulai menunjukan raut muka serius.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka jika ada yang menentang keputusannya, tapi melihat Ino yang terlihat cemas. Sakura menahan emosinya dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. "Yang lain juga tau kalau kau itu orangnya perasa dan suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." Jawabnya santai lalu memasukan kembali sendok yang berisi makanan lezat yang tadi sempat ia letakan dipiringnya. "Sakura! Aku sungguh tidak sedang bermain-main sekarang. Tolong dengarkan lah aku sedi-" Ucapan Ino terpotong dan langsung dijawab oleh Sakura. "Sudahlah Ino! Aku tidak sedang ingin berdebat sekarang. Aku lapar. Ingin menghabiskan makanan ku." Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya pasrah dan melanjutkan sesi makannya sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sakura. Jujur sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan Sakura. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya bahkan kata-kata Ino saja tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei gadis pirang! mana temanmu itu? jangan-jangan dia tidak datang karna ketakutan ya?" ejek Karin dan sukses dihadiai sebuah pelototan oleh orang disampingnya. "Apa kau bilang? Enak saja. Sakura itu gadis pemberani mana mungkin karna hal sepele seperti ini ia mengundurkan diri dari perjanjian. Dan hey! Aku ini punya nama tau. Ino! Jangan memanggilku seenaknya." Hinata yang berada disebelah Ino hanya tersenyum canggung. "Hm terserah." jawab Karin ketus.

Entah kenapa mereka berdua jadi ikut perjalanan menjelajahi bangunan tua ini. Padahal sebelumnya Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk membatalkan perjanjian mereka. Akan tetapi mereka tetap memaksa ingin ikut setelah berkali-kali ditolak. Mereka memaksa dengan dalih menjadi saksi agar Sakura tidak dicurangi oleh mereka. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah Ino dan Hinata khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan sampai sekarang yang dinanti pun tak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Lama sekali sih si pinky itu! Pokoknya kalau sampai jam 9 tepat dia belum juga datang, kuanggap perjanjian ini batal... Dan kalian tau kan konsekuensinya?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Ino dan Hinata. "Ya tentu saja. Dia pasti datang kok!"seru Ino yakin, diikuti anggukan Hinata.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan santai menuju kearah mereka dengan menggunakan mantel dan syal bewarna senada dengan rambutnya. Semakin menambah kecantikan pada gadis tersebut. "Ah Sakura! Sini sini!" panggil Ino senang lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada rambut merah dibelakangnya. "Weeeee!" Ia pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik mata bawahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Jika saja Karin tidak ditahan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya mungkin kepala Ino saat ini sudah benjol dibuatnya. Ino mendengus tidak peduli melihat itu. "eh kenapa kalian hanya diam saja disini? Loh! Ino apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ino membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura namun Sakura buru-buru memotong perkataan Ino. "Yayaya sudah tidak usah dijelaskan. Aku sudah mengerti. Ayo cepat masuk." ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tua yang ada dihadapannya. Ino terlihat cengengesan lalu berlari menuju Sakura, bersama Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Urat-urat bewarna hijau halus terlihat di dahi Shikamaru.

 _Ck sialan gadis ini! sudah membuatku menunggu lama. Tiba- tiba datang dengan santai tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf sepeserpun lalu masuk kedalam bergaya seperti pemimpin seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar makhluk pink menyebalkan!_ gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa ada gadis aneh seperti Sakura ini. Setiap perkataan dan sikapnya selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Kalau bisa, ia ingin sekali menemui ibu Sakura dan memasukannya kembali kedalam perut tersebut. Kalau bisa selamanya tidak usah dilahirkan. Dan tidak usah dibuat sekalian! Namun semua itu hanyalah imajinasi aneh Shikamaru belaka. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang mencoba menyabarkan dirinya sendiri "Ayo masuk." ucapnya pada yang lain dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sakura. Teman-temannya pun patuh mengikuti sang ketua grup.

"Hei kepala nanas! Ruangan musik disebelah mana?" Sakura bertanya pada Shikamaru santai dengan tangan disakunya dan pandangannya yang datar. Kembali membuat Shikamaru kesal namun ia berhasil menutupinya. _Sialan! Benar-benar! Apa kata dia? Kepala nanas?_

"Makanya jangan sok bergaya menjadi pemimpin. Ikuti aku." Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah tangga yang berada diujung ruangan. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Terlihat Ino dan Hinata berpegangan tangan dengan sangat erat. Ketakutan nampak jelas sekali dari raut mereka. Pasalnya ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka memasuki gedung tua sekolahnya. Terlintas dipikirkan mereka, cerita-cerita horror yang pernah mereka baca. Dalam hati, Ino merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karna memaksa mengikuti petualangan yang sudah jelas mengarah kemana. Padahal ia sendiri tau bahwa ia adalah gadis yang penakut. Namun melihat Sakura yang pergi sendirian bersama dengan orang yang tidak dikenal membuatnya khawatir. Takut Sakura akan diperlakukan macam macam oleh orang-orang asing ini. Akan tetapi yang dikhawatirkannya sedari tadi malah terlihat santai-santai saja tidak terkesan takut sama sekali dengan kemistisan bangunan ini. Sekali-sesekali ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang dijawab dengan tatapan kesal Shikamaru. _Dasar dahi lebar_! rutuknya dalam hati.

Setelah lama berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan musik. "Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Ya ini tempatnya. Kenapa? Kau takut?" jawab Shikamaru dengan seringai merendahkan. "Kalau kau ingin kembali sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Kami dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu kembali." Ucapnya lagi sambil melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Sakura. Diliat olehnya Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi ruangan yang berada didepannya. Ia berpikir pasti sekarang Sakura sudah ketakutan dan akan menerima ajakannya untuk kembali. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnnya senang. _Akhirnya aku bisa mempermalukan gadis ini juga HAHAHAHA._ Serunya penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Haruno Sakura?"tawarnya lagi. Sebenarnya alasan Shikamaru memberikan tawaran seperti ini adalah karena dari awal memang ia tidak berencana untuk menemani Sakura sampai kedalam ruangan. Ia hanya akan mengantar Sakura sampai didepan ruang musik saja. Pasalnya Shikamaru yakin jika mereka sudah sampai didepan sana, Sakura akan ketakutan dan memohon-mohon pada mereka untuk kembali. Maka kemenangan pun berada dipihaknya.

Shikamaru menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat kedua teman Sakura sedang berpelukan ketakutan. Ia pun semakin yakin rencanya akan berhasil.

Setelah keluar dari sini, Shikamaru akan berterima kasih kepada ayah dan ibunya karena telah memberikan otak yang sangat jenius ini padanya. Namun sepertinya Shikamaru dan teman-temannya sama sekali tidak mengetahui kepribadian Sakura yang memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Ayo masuk kedalam!"

"Ya dengan senang hati saku-eh apa kau bilang?" Shikamaru menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Segila inikah gadis di hadapannya? Kenapa ia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Padahal Shikamaru yakin harusnya gadis sepertinya itu sudah lari ketakutan atau minimal memintanya untuk kembali seperti kedua sahabat Sakura yang berada dibelakang mereka.

"Ibuku mengajarkan jika kita sudah mengatakan sesuatu maka kita tidak boleh menariknya kembali. Seumur hidupku aku tidak akan mengingkari janji ku sendiri." Tutur Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan seorang lelaki yang sedang terbengong-bengong. Perkataan tersebut terasa sangat menamparnya. Ya kata kata tersebut sama persis dengan prinsipnya selama ini. Yaitu "tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya walau apapun yang akan terjadi" dan ia sadar bahwa rencananya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Karin memegang bahu Shikamaru berusaha untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Shika bagaimana ini? kau bilang kita hanya akan menemaninya sampai luar saja. Kau berjanji kan kalau kita tak akan memasuki tempat sial ini lagi!" Shikamaru hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab! Kita harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam neraka itu lagi!" Ucap lee dan diamini teman-temannya yang lain. Shikamaru masih memandangi lantai kayu dibawahnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilihat itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pink yang sudah masuk kedalam. "Maaf sekali. Kalian boleh marah padaku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap akan masuk kedalam menemani pinky itu karena seperti itulah perjanjiannya. Kalian boleh kembali sekarang." Shikamaru meninggalkan teman-temannya yang juga terlihat terbengong-bengong sama seperti ia tadi-shock. Sungguh aneh sikap sahabatnya sekarang. Mereka tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dikepala nanasnya itu? "Ka-Karin kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Choji yang daritadi hanya terdiam. Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan malah memasuki ruangan tersebut mengikuti sang ketua grup. Choji dan Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan lee daritadi hanya berdiam diri sambil memasang wajah penuh ketakutan. Ia teringat pada malam itu. Malam saat ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat.

Ino dan Hinata masih berdiri mematung didepan ruangan. Namun tiba-tiba dentingan piano yang indah mengalun ditelinga mereka. "Su-suara ini?" Hinata melepaskan genggamannya pada Ino dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam. "Ah hi-Hinata kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku!" Ino mengikuti Hinata memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lee yang melihat mereka masuk pun menghela napas panjang. Tak disangka olehnya ia akan memasuki ruangan terkutuk itu lagi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka bersama dengan kedua temannya dibelakang.

"Ah suara ini..."ucap Hinata berulang ulang membuat Ino keheranan dibuatnya. "Hinata kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Namun Hinata hanya mengulang kembali kata-katanya itu, Hinata yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya tiba-tiba tercekat kaget melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Begitu pun dengan Shikamaru dan Karin yang berada disebelahnya.

 _Ada apa dengan mereka? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam? Dimana Sakura?_

Ino sudah sepenuhnya berada didalam ruangan musik itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandangan mata mereka. "A-APAAAA?" Serunya kaget. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Pasalnya sekarang Sakura sedang memainkan piano tua yang dipenuhi dengan banyak bercak darah. Ia bermain dengan sangat ahli. Jari-jarinya yang lentik memainkan tuts tersebut dengan sangat indah. Setau Ino, Sakura tidak bisa bermain alat musik sama sekali. Lalu apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba ia memainkan piano tesebut dengan indah? Seperti ada tangan lain yang menuntunnya untuk menekan tuts tuts itu. Lagipula sedaritadi kenapa ia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dan...yaampun! kenapa wajahnya sangat pucat? Walaupun rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun sesekali Ino bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan bibirnya yang memutih. Apa itu benar-benar Sakura? Ataukah jangan-jangan dia...?

"Dia kerasukan." Jawab Shikamaru pelan. Sontak membuat mereka semua menoleh padanya. "Ah Sakura...bagaimana bisa?" seru lee yang baru memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Kiba dan Choji. Piano itu sudah lama tidak dimainkan dan analisis Shikamaru tempat itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak zaman kakeknya dulu. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa memainkan piano tersebut dengan mudahnya? harusnya piano itu sudah rusak kan. Atau minimal tidak bisa lagi dimainkan. Kemudian ia teringat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian saat radio itu menyala. Ya persis seperti itu. Namun bedanya saat ini Sakura lah yang memainkan piano tersebut membuat nada-nada indah terdengar mengalun di telinga mereka. Lee yang ketakutan kembali memeluk Kiba yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Choji berjongkok menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua kakinya.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU KEMBALI LAGI KETEMPAT INI. LIHAT KAN SEKARANG APA JADINYA! KAMI-SAMA TOLONG LAH KAMI AYAH...IBU... AKU TAKUT!" oceh Choji sambil menangis sesegukan.

Shikamaru memandang sebentar kearah lee,Kiba dan Choji lalu berdengus kesal dan berjalan kearah piano tua itu. Ya kearah Sakura. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat ini Shikamaru sama seperti semuanya. Ya ketakutan setengah mati. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ia harus menyadarkan kembali Sakura. Ia tidak ingin hantu itu berlama-lama ditubuh gadis berambut pink ini. "Sa...Sakura?" panggilnya setelah lumayan dekat dengan Sakura namun gadis itu mengacuhkannya dan terus bermain bersama piano itu. "Shikamaru berhati-hatilah!" teriak Karin.

Dalam hati, Shikamaru merutuki perbuataannya saat ini. _Apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang aku lakukan? Ck. Merepotkan._

"Sa-Sakura sadarlah!" Teriaknya mencoba menyadarkan Sakura. Berharap setelah ia meneriaki, gadis itu akan kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya. Dan harapannya terkabul. Sakura berhenti memainkan piano itu dan beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sangat-sangat perlahan. Shikamaru memandang dengan was-was.

 _Sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar._

"Sa...Sakura?" Shikamaru kembali memanggilnya dan memegang tangan mungilnya yang saat ini terasa seperti es , mengajak gadis pink tersebut meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun saat akan menarik tangan itu tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang entah ia dapat darimana. Melihat hal itu sontak membuat Shikamaru memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat namun sialnya ia jatuh tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah cairan merah kental turun dari kedua matanya yang indah. Tidak ada lagi warna hijau teduh miliknya. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan bibirnya sudah didominasi penuh oleh warna putih.

"KUBUNUH!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA SEPERTI SAAT KALIAN MEMBUNUHKU. AHAHAHAAHAHA MATI KALIAN MATI!'' Teriak Sakura dengan suara berat dan serak yang diikuti teriakan teman temannya. Namun bukannya pergi dari ruangan itu mereka semua hanya diam mematung melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Tubuh mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak mengikuti perintah mereka dan hanya berdiri mematung sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga Sakura cepat tersadar dan hantu itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sakura terus menjalankan kakinya menuju teman-temannya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang jatuh terduduk disampingnya. Entah sejak kapan Karin Ino Hinata lee Kiba Choji sudah berpelukan bersama layaknya kartun teletubbies acara kesukaan mereka saat anak-anak. Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga mendekati mereka. Sakura berjalan dengan kaki yang diseret seperti sedang terluka. Disetiap ia menyeretkan kakinya itu menimbulkan suara yang sangat menyeramkan ditambah dengan kikikan khasnya. Tanpa terasa celana panjang hijau lee sudah basah dan mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap. Saat sudah benar-benar dekat dengan mereka, Sakura mengangkat pisaunya dengan tangan yang bergetar tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

.

"PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA KE NERAKA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Yo! Gimana nih chapter ketiganya? Maaf ya kalo alurnya terasa sangat lambat. Naruto Sasuke juga belum muncul. Tapi aku harap kalian gabakal bosen baca cerita ini. Tolong reviewnya minna-san.

Arigatou gozaimasu^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ghost

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranaturural,Mystery,Romance,Relationship

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola mata berwarna hijau yang indah nampak terbuka dengan perlahan, sakura melenguh kala merasakan pening dan pegal disekujur tubuhnya.

Dimana ia sekarang ini?

Sakura mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah tua duduk disebelah ranjangnya. "Di-dimana ini?"

Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan sialnya kepala merah mudanya terasa sangat berdenyut-denyut. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang ditusuk-tusukan pada kepalanya. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dengan sigap gadis yang berada di sebelahnya langsung kembali merebahkan tubuh sakura di ranjang yang sakura yakini bukan miliknya. "Ano sakura-san syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sekarang kita berada diruang kesehatan sekolah. Tolong jangan memaksakan diri dulu. Kau sebaiknya istirahat disini aku sudah meminta izin kepada guru untuk membiarkan mu beristirahat dengan tenang." ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada lembut. Akhirnya sakura mengetahui siapa gerangan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya itu. Ya ia adalah uzumaki karin.

 _Sedang apa gadis itu disini? kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi semalam? Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal penting seperti itu._

Semalam yang ia ingat, hanyalah ia yang sedang akan memasuki ruang musik namun ketika masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba pandangannya memburam dan seketika kegelapan menyerbu kedua matanya. Setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Hm. Karin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya sakura tanpa basa-basi yang sukses membuat tubuh karin mendadak kaku. "U-uhm y-ya ternyata benar katamu. Hantu itu tidak ada sama sekali. Kemarin kita sudah membuktikannya. Dan saat sampai didalam tidak ada apa-apa selain alat musik yang sudah tua itu. Saat akan kembali tiba-tiba kau jatuh pingsan tidak sadarkan diri lalu shikamaru membawa mu kemari." Karin memberikan senyum kakunya pada sakura.

 _Aneh sekali gadis ini. Setauku sebelumnya ia jutek dan selalu marah-marah padaku. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi baik begini? Dan hei! Apa yang makluk nanas itu lakukan? Pasti dia memanfaatkan keadaan saat aku lengah dan mulai melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku. Cih menyebalkan! Awas saja nanti kau kepala nanas!_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Namun sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu toh sekarang ia sudah memenangkan perjanjian itu dan berhasil membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa hantu itu tidak ada. Dan itu jelas membuat sakura senang. "Baiklah sakura, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Sekarang kau sudah menang. Dan kami mengaku kalah, shikamaru berjanji akan menceritakan ini pada murid-murid lainnya. Kuharap kau tidak mengungkit lagi tentang masalah ini. Nah aku pamit dulu ya. Dah." serunya sambil menjalankan kakinya menuju pintu luar, terdengar suara pintu berdecit tertutup. Setelah itu hanya keheningan lah yang terasa diruangan ini. Menyisakan seorang gadis cantik yang masih kelihatan kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa bosan berada diruang kesehatan terus. Apalagi waktu masih menunjukan pukul 10. Harusnya sekarang sudah pelajaran ke 3 dan itu berati saat ini adalah jamnya kakashi-sensei mengajar. Maka sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas karena dirasa badannya sudah tidak lelah dan sakit kepalanya sudah berangur-angsur menghilang.

Kelas 3-1

Terlihat kakashi sedang menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis. Murid-murid didalam kelas ada yang sedang menguap menahan kantuknya,ada yang sudah tidur, ada yang membaca komik,ada yang memainkan hpnya, ada yang sedang bercermin memastikan riasan pada wajahnya tidak luntur,ada yang melamun dan ada yang belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kakashi membalikan badannya menghadap murid-murid, seketika itu mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka tadi dan menatap serius pada senseinya yang ada didepan. "Nah anak-anak seka-" Saat akan melanjutkan perkataannya. Terdengar sebuah ketokan dipintu masuk kelas. Kakashi mengernyitkan dahinya _._ Ia paling tidak suka ada yang mengganggu kelasnya saat jam pelajarannya berlangsung. "Ya. Masuk."sahutnya dengan nada datar. Setelah direstui kakashi untuk masuk maka pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sakura yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Sakura membungkuk hormat. Setelah menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia tidak masuk kelas, sakura meminta izin pada kakashi untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Namun saat kakashi akan menganggukan kepala tanda mengizinkannya, tiba-tiba terdengar gebrakan meja dari dalam kelas. "TIDAK KAU TIDAK BOLEH KE KELAS DULU SAKURA!" teriak seorang gadis pirang dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh sakura.

 _Ino! ada apa lagi sih dengannya?_ Batin sakura pandangan kini mengarah padanya. Ia yang menyadari tatapan dari warga kelas menunduk malu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Sensei... aku minta maaf telah membentak. Tapi sakura masih dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin dia pingsan dikelas. Itu hanya akan menyusahkan kita semua. Jadi tolong izinkan aku untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kamarnya." Sakura membelalakan matanya. "A-APA?" teriaknya kepada ino. menghiraukan bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada didalam kelas yang pelajarannya sedang berlangsung. Kakashi menghela napas lelah. Kalau ia tidak segera menengahi mereka berdua mungkin setelahnya akan terjadi peperangan hebat. Dan kakashi tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak jika didalam kelasnya! "ah... sudah-sudah kalian berdua." Kakashi menatap kedua anak didiknya itu sambil mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tetap tenang. "Baiklah ino. Kau boleh mengantarkannya kekamarnya. Dan kau sakura, kau tidak boleh menolak. Aku tidak ingin penyakitmu tambah parah dan orang tua mu menyalahkan sekolah karena kelalaian kami mengurus murid."

 _Apalagi jika tsunade-sama mengetahuinya._

Sakura yang mendengar kata orang tua mendengus sebal lalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa bungkukan hormatnya. Ino yang mengerti ucapan sang guru pun membungkuk hormat lalu menyusul sahabat merah mudanya yang sudah menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Apasih maumu ino? Kau itu bukan lah pelayanku atau ibuku. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku!" Sakura melepaskan emosinya saat sudah memasuki kamarnya. Pasalnya saat ini ino menyuruhnya untuk tidur dan beristirahat seakan akan sakura adalah anak kecil yang sedang sakit parah dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Padahal ia sendiri tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Saat baru bangun dari pingsannya memang ia merasakan pusing tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena ia memang bukanlah seorang gadis yang lemah. Ino meremas kedua tangannya. Memori kemarin malam kembali melintas di pikirannya.

 _Saat sudah benar-benar dekat dengan mereka. Sakura mengangkat pisaunya dengan tangan yang bergetar tinggi-tinggi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _PERGILAH KALIAN SEMUA KE NERAKA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _SAKURAAAAAAAA!" teriak shikamaru._

 _#$% &^$%&**(()(*&^%$$# #%^^&*_

 _Dan..._

 _Brak!_

 _Tubuh mungil sakura sukses ambruk ke lantai kayu yang ada dibawahnya. Melihat hal itu sontak membuat mereka semua menoleh pada sesuatu yang berada dipintu._

 _Ah gadis aneh itu!_

 _Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Shikamaru yang melihat sakura tergeletak dilantai langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil pisau yang masih setia ia genggam dan menendangnya jauh dari mereka semua._

" _Sudah kukatakan kan pada kalian semua untuk membatalkan perjanjian bodoh kalian ini! Tapi kalian sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku. Sekarang lihat lah hasil kerja kalian. Kutukan itu kembali bangkit dan akan memakan korban lagi seperti dulu."_

 _A-apa? memakan korban? Se-seperti dulu?_

 _Ino sontak kaget dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis berkacamata yang sedang tertunduk. "Di-dia menyuruh kalian juga?" Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaan ino. Tundukan kepalanya semakin dalam seolah membenarkan perkataan ino._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tapi melihat gadis itu ... secara fisik mungkin dia terlihat sangat kuat. Tetapi jiwanya sangat lemah sehingga membuatnya mudah dirasuki oleh makhluk halus. Setelah melihat ia tak tak terkendali seperti tadi.. aku berasumsi mungkin ia yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya"_

 _Ino membelalakan matanya. 'Oh kami-sama yang agung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Semua ini adalah salahku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sakura yang patut disalahkan adalah aku.'_

" _Astaga! Kupikir aku akan benar-benar gila. Seharusnya waktu itu aku lebih tegas pada sakura." Ino merasa bersalah dan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras. Hinata yang melihat ino menangis, mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung sang gadis pirang. Sesekali jarinya mengusap matanya yang juga sudah menitikan air mata. "Ka-kau bercanda kan?" Shikamaru menguatkan kepalan tangannya lalu menatap sang gadis yang sedang tertidur dalam damai dipangkuannya._

"Sakura... apa artinya aku untukmu? Apa kau menanggap aku ini sahabatmu?" Tanya ino dengan wajah sendu. Melihat hal itu entah mengapa membuat hati sakura teriris perlahan.

"Kau ini! apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Jangan menunjukan wajah sedihmu itu padaku." Jawab sakura ketus lalu membuang muka. Ino tersenyum kecut. mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil tapi rasanya hanya ino dan hinata lah yang menganggap mereka bersahabat. "Aku akan kembali saat istirahat makan siang. Kau tidur lah dulu." Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Haaaaaa... Apa-apaan sih kalian semua. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti seorang yang jahat!" Sakura mengacak-ngacakan rambutnya kesal. Lalu membantingkan tubuhnya diranjang yang empuk.

Brak!

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat jendela kamarnya yang sedang terbuka dengan lebarnya dan seketika angin memasuki kamarnya dan menerbangkan rambut panjang merah muda miliknya.

Kenapa jendela kacanya bisa terbuka? Apa anginnya terlalu kencang? Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela besar yang sedang terbuka disertai suara-suara angin yang sangat mengganggu. Sakura membanting jendela kamarnya dengan kasar. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar tidak baik. Wajah sendu ino kembali hadir dipikirannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah juga selalu berbuat kasar pada ino. Orang yang selalu mempedulikannya bahkan lebih lebih mempedulikannya daripada ayahnya itu. Sakura pun menuruti perkataan ino untuk beristirahat dikamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu ia memutuskan untuk mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian tidurnya. Saat sedang membuka kancing kemejanya tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan bunyi pintu terbuka dengan keras. _Huh apa lagi sekarang!_ Sakura membalikan badannya dan menatap heran kearah lemari yang terbuka lebar.

 _Pasti ada yang sedang mengerjaiku sekarang. Sial! sial! sial!_

Sakura menutup pintu lemarinya itu namun ia mendapati sebuah bayangan hitam samar disamping lemarinya. Sakura sontak kaget dan terjerembab kebelakang. Lalu bayangan itu pun menghilang seketika. Sakura masih menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Bayangan itu...

Ha-hantu kah?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ino benar. Penyakitnya memang sangat parah sehingga memunculkan halusinasi aneh pada otaknya. Sakura memegang dahinya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ah- aku harus cepat-cepat beristirahat.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya ino kembali menemuinya pada jam istirahat makan siang. Kini hinata datang bersamanya. "Ah sakura! Ini aku bawakan bubur. Kau harus memakannya ya!" Tatapan ino sudah tidak terlihat sedih lagi. Diam-diam sakura merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Sa-sakura chan. A-aku senang sekali melihatmu bangun. Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu loh." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada sakura. "Semuanya?" sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. Menatap heran pada kedua orang yang sekarang sudah ia anggap sahabat itu. "Ya! Karin,kiba,lee,choji dan- shikamaru tentu saja. Dari semuanya shikamaru loh yang paling mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau tau siapa yang membopongmu saat kau tidak sadar kemarin?" Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli tetapi disalah artikan oleh teman-temannya. "Tentu saja shikamaru! Ia rela membopongmu yang berat itu tanpa mengeluh sama sekali. Dan saat kau sudah berada diruang kesehatan, ia menungguimu sampai pagi." Sakura menatap ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kupikir karin yang menjagaku semalaman." Jawab sakura polos. Ino dan hinata terkekeh geli. "Se-sepertinya ia menyukaimu sakura-chan." Tutur hinata yang diikuti anggukan setuju ino. "Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin kepala nanas yang menyebalkan itu menyukaiku. Aku berani bertaruh dia hanya merasa bertanggung jawab saja. Karna dia kan ketua grup yang melayangkan perjanjiannya pada ku."

"Ah sakura! Kau ini memang tidak peka ya." Ino mendengus kesal. Lalu terdengar bel yang menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya akan berlanjut. Hinata dan ino menghela napas pelan. Sebenarnya mereka berdua masih mengkhawatirkan sakura dan masih ingin menemaninya dikamarnya akan tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi setelah ini adalah pelajaran ibiki-sensei. Salah satu guru terkiller disekolah ini. Ino dan hinata pamit untuk kembali ke kelas mereka dan menyuruh sakura untuk menghabiskan buburnya.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke daun pintu dan bersiap meninggalkan gadis pinky itu. Melihat mereka berdua akan pergi, sakura teringat akan sesuatu dan mencoba dengan sangat keras menghilangkan gengsinya dan mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hi-hinata! Ino!" panggilnya pelan tetapi masih dapat mereka dengar, lalu mereka berdua membalikan badannya menghadap sang gadis merah muda dan menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran sambil menunggu sakura melanjutan perkataanya.

"Ah...itu...anu...hmmm...uhm..." Ino dan hinata menatap sakura dengan wajah heran. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sakura?"

"Uhm... ah itu... terimakasih."

Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sangat sangat pelan, lalu menundukan kepalanya-malu. Ino dan hinata terbengong-bengong lalu memandang satu sama lain. Setelah itu terdengar suara kikikan keras yang keluar dari mulut-mulut mereka-maksudnya ino. "Apa sih? Gak ada yang lucu tau!" Sakura melemparkan bantalnya kearah ino dan berhasil ino tangkap dengan baik. Melihat hal itu membuat sakura sebal dan mengerucuti bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Terlihat semburan pink merona diwajah cantiknya. Ino dan hinata pun menghentikan tawa mereka dan menghapus jejak jejak air mata bahagia mereka. Lalu memandang kearah sabahat tercinta mereka-sakura. Ino langsung menarik hinata untuk menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh sakura. Sakura yang merasa berat karena ditindih oleh teman temannya menggerak-gerakan badannya agar kedua sahabatnya itu segera pindah. Namun sakura melihat wajah ino dan hinata yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia pun hanya mendengus geli.

"Hei! Jangan menindihku. Aku kan sedang sakit!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak sadar sejak kejadian itu sifatnya pun berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Heloooo minna-san. Gimana nih chapter ke4nya? Chapter selanjutnya bakal menceritakan sakura yang mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh. Dichapter itu sasuke juga mulai muncul lohh. Sooo jangan bosen bosen ya bacanya. Jangan lupa reviewnya.

Lot A Love

Ghost Writer234


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, shikamaru memberitahukan seluruh murid bahwa perkataan sakura memang benar adanya. Tidak ada yang namanya hantu didunia ini. Dan tentang hantu ruangan musik. Itu hanyalah lelucon yang dibuat oleh para alumni. Alhasil kisah kisah hantu ruang musik tidak lagi dibicarakan dikalangkan murid-murid. Dan sakura sangat senang akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun entah mengapa belakangan ini sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sering mendengar suara benda-benda jatuh dari tempat asalnya. Padahal sakura yakin tidak ada yang menyenggolnya ataupun tidak ada angin yang cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan benda benda tersebut. Belum lagi jendela kamarnya yang selalu terbuka pada malam hari. Tidak peduli berapa kali sakura menutupnya, jendela tersebut tetap terbuka dengan sendirinya dan akhirnya sakura pun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dan akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mendengar bunyi kaki berjalan dibelakangnya. Namun saat sakura menoleh tidak ada satu orang pun yang berada dibelakangnya. Sakura mencoba untuk mengacuhkan semua itu dan berkeyakinan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah penyakit anehnya. Sakura tidak menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapapun termasuk hinata dan ino. Walaupun sifatnya sudah sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Namun privasi tetaplah privasi. Ia tidak suka jika orang lain mencampuri hidupnya.

Ujian tengah semester sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Murid-murid banyak yang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya seminggu sejak sekarang. Memang ujian yang sebentar lagi ini sukses membuat kantin menjadi sepi. Sebaliknya perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi kini berubah dipenuhi oleh lautan murid-murid yang sedang belajar dengan serius. Sepertinya mereka harus berterima kasih pada sekolah yang telah membuat perpustakaan besar nan megah ini. Jadi sebanyak apapun murid yang datang ke ruangan ini, tidak akan membuatnya menjadi sumpek dan sesak mengingat luasnya ruangan ini.

Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran pun mencoba untuk mengobati penyakit anehnya terlebih dahulu, agar bisa belajar dengan tenang nantinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Sekiranya ia dapat menemukan sebuah buku yang dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang sepi.

Srek

Srek

Srek

Ah! Suara itu lagi. Gumamnya dalam hati namun ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya. Saat sampai di perpustakaan sakura langsung menghampiri sang penjaga perpus. "Tolong tunjukan padaku rak buku tentang penyakit-penyakit pada tubuh manusia." Ucapnya datar. Walaupun ada beberapa sifat yang berubah. Sakura tetaplah sakura seperti dahulu. Datar sering tidak peduli akan sesuatu. Penjaga perpustakaan itu mengangkat kepalanya-menatap sakura lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Hmm ayo ikuti aku."ucapnya ramah dengan senyum diwajahnya. Sakura pun mengikuti penjaga tersebut. "Nah ini dia. Semoga buku yang kau inginkan ketemu ya. Dah kutinggal dulu." Ucapnya ceria lalu meninggalkan sakura yang terlihat kebingungan.

Sial! Banyak sekali buku yang ada disini. Dari bagian mana ia harus mencari? Dan kenapa pula rak-rak itu harus menjulang tinggi. Menyusahkannya saja untuk mengambil buku. Dengusnya kesal

Sakura lalu memulai dengan rak yang paling bawah. Setelah lama mencari sakura mulai mengerti susunan buku pada perpustakaan ini. Maklum lah sakura bukanlah seorang gadis kutu buku yang suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

"Ah! Itu bukunya!" Teriaknya senang namun wajahnya tetap datar lalu mencoba mengambil buku yang berada dipojok atas rak tersebut. Sakura mulai melompat dan meraih buku tersebut namun badannya tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraih buku pada rak yang tinggi. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kekar yang membantu sakura mengambil buku tersebut. "Yang ini?" Tanyanya pada sakura. "Ah ya bena-!" Sakura terdiam-terpesona melihat pemuda yang memberikannya buku itu. Lama tak kunjung berbicara pemuda itupun berdehem untuk menyadarkan sakura. "Ah ya benar yang ini. Arigatou-" Sakura melirikan matanya pada sebuah papan nama di jas pemuda tersebut. "Uchiha-san."

 _Ah jadi ini uchiha sasuke yang sering dibicarakan oleh murid-murid. Ternyata dia jauh lebih tampan dari yang mereka bicarakan._

 _Tu-tunggu kenapa aku bisa memikirkan hal ini. Baka!_

"Hn." Pemuda itu melirikan matanya membaca judul pada buku tersebut.

Penyakit kejiwaan pada manusia.

"Kau suka membaca buku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan heran namun sangat datar. Melihat hal itu berhasil membuat sakura menjadi gugup. "A-ah i-ini. Ti-tidak aku hanya iseng saja membacanya hehe."Jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum gugupnya.

 _Kenapa cara bicaraku sekarang mirip hinata! Dan kenapa juga dada ku berdegup dengan kencang? Baka baka baka._ Rutuk sakura dalam hati.

Pemuda itu hanya ber-oh ria lalu pamit untuk meninggalkan sakura. "Ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih uchiha-san." Ucapnya dengan wajah merona namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan meninggalkan sakura.

 _Ah dia benar-benar tampan..._

"Loh tunggu! Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Dan kenapa aku harus berterima kasih padanya berkali-kali? Dasar kau gadis baka!" Sakura memukuli kepala pinknya itu.

 _Ah sepertinya penyakit anehku bertambah satu lagi. Aku harus segera mencarinya agar cepat sembuh._ Tuturnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sore hari di ruang perpustakaan.

Terdengar kicauan para burung yang terbang bebas dilangit sembari mengepakan sayapnya, kembali menuju sarang mereka. Matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, dan awan-awan yang bergerak bebas menari nari riang diatas sana. Ah langit sore yang sangat indah...

Kondisi perpustakaan saat ini sudah sangat sepi dan kosong dari murid-murid. Menyisakan seorang gadis cantik yang masih berkutat dengan buku bacaannya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti itu.

Self harm/self injures

Selalu menghindari masalah,mengalami depresi berat,memiliki perasaan agresif tinggi,kurang mampu mengurus diri.

"Ah sepertinya aku tidak mengalami itu."

Multiple identity disolder

Mengalami distorsi waktu,amnesia dan penyimpangan waktu. Berubah-ubahnya kondisi penderita terjadi satu kepribadian betukar dengan kepribadian lain. Sakit kepala hebat dan keinginan untuk bunuh diri.

"Apa? bertukar kepribadian lain? keinginan bunuh diri? aku juga tidak mengalaminya..."

Sakura terus membolak-balikan halaman demi halaman. Lalu tibalah ia pada halaman terakhir pada buku tersebut yang berisikan ucapan terima-kasih sang pengarang buku dan menampilkan foto dengan gaya anehnya. Sakura mengacak-acakan rambutnya frutasi.

Dasar buku tak berguna!

Perpustakaan sekolah ini terkenal dengan kelengkapan buku-bukunya. Buku apapun terdapat perpustakaan ini. Akan tetapi berapa banyaknya buku yang ia baca, sama sekali tidak memberikannya petunjuk ataupun solusi. Sakura menghela napas panjang lalu meletakan kepalanya pada meja yang berada dihadapannya. Kepalanya terasa pening karna terlalu lama berkutat pada bacaan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti itu.

 _Ah ibu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku didepannya. Tinggal satu buku lagi yang belum ia baca.

' _Skizofrenia mengancam kita semua'_

"Skizofrenia hmm..." sakura mengambil buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Skizofrenia adalah gangguan mental yang muncul karena disebabkan adanya disposisi genetik,faktor lingkungan,seperti stres trauma atau pelecehan. Ini adalah suatu kondisi kesehatan mental yang sangat riskan dimana penderita skizofrenia tidak mampu membedakan perbedaan antara realita dan khayalan.

Ciri-cirinya:

Mengisolasi diri atau menarik diri dari pergaulan sosial

Mudah emosi

Insomnia atau susah tidur

Berbicara dengan cara yang aneh tidak seperti diri mereka sendiri

Munculnya halusinasi baik secara visual pendengaran atau proyeksi ingatan masa lalu

Delusi adalah keyakinan bahwa seseorang seolah-olah mengalami sesuatu (alam khayal)

Sakura menjentikan jarinya yang lentik. Ah! Benar ini semua terjadi padanya! Jadi ia benar benar mengalami penyakit gangguan jiwa? Skizofrenia kah?

.

.

.

.

Grok...Grok...

Ah sudah muncul lagikah penyakit gilanya ini? sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penyakit anehnya. Ia pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah asal suara tersebut.

Suara itu berasal dari rak yang berada dipojok ruangan. Tubuh sakura sedikit gemetar, takut melihat khayalan khayalannya itu. Namun berusaha ia tahan dan terus melangkah maju. Semakin sakura melangkahkan kakinya, semakin besar suara tersebut.

Akhirnya sampailah sakura pada rak besar yang berada di pojok ruangan. Suara itu masih terdengar hingga sekarang. Sakura mencoba mengintip melalui celah yang terdapat pada rak tersebut untuk melihat apa yang berada pada belakang rak tersebut. Samar-samar sakura melihat seseorang yang sedang berada disana.

Dan

BRAK!

Sakura membalikan badannya dengan cepat dan menatap kearah sumber bunyi. Terlihat pintu masuk ruangan perpustakaan tersebut tertutup. Ah pintu sialan! Gerutunya dalam hati. Sakura pun melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Kesal karena tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk menghampirinya secara langsung. Masa bodoh dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh dengan hebat. Ia mengangkat kakinya menuju kebelakang rak tersebut dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Sakura mendengus kesal melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

 _Hah bikin jantungan saja. Ternyata dia si kepala nanas! sedang apa kepala nanas itu disini? Memangnya ia tak punya kamar sampai-sampai harus tidur disini?_

Gerutunya kesal dalam hati lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada lelaki yang masih terlelap pada mimpi indahnya itu. Sesekali terdengar gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar pada mulutnya. Saat ini sakura sudah berada tepat didepannya. Dipandanginya wajah sangar yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

 _Wajahnya polos sekali kalau sedang tidur begini._

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Lalu niat jahat pun muncul dalam benaknya. Mumpung laki-laki itu sedang lengah gumam sakura dalam hati. Sakura menurunkan badannya dan berjongkok disebelah laki-laki tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari kantung jasnya.

 _HAHAHAHAHA rasakan ini tuan berambut nanas!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Sakura pun memandangi wajah polos lelaki tersebut.

MENDOKUSAI!

Shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang sempurna. Melihat hal itu sontak membuat sakura memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang- takut jika lelaki dihadapannya ini bangun dan menemukan sakura yang sedang melaksanakan niat jahilnya. Akan tetapi lelaki itu tetap tertidur pulas. Sakura menghela napas lega.

"Menginggau ya? Haha." Sakura kembali terkekeh. Kini rasa hangat menjalar pada wajahnya karena melihat wajah aneh shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Ia mati-matian menahan tertawa kerasnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya-jika tidak ingin membangunkan dan merusak rencana jahilnya tersebut.

"Ah mulai dari mana ya? Dari pipinya? Jidatnya? Atau dari hidungnya? Hahaha" sakura mulai menunjukan seringai liciknya. Ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah lelaki yang berada didekatnya.

Saat akan melukiskan penanya pada wajah shikamaru, tiba-tiba lelaki yang hendak dijahili membuka matanya sempurna dengan cepat. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sambil memandang satu sama lain. Masih belum tersadar dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"AAAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak. Sakura sangat terkejut melihat lelaki didepannya tiba-tiba terbangun, ia pun memundurkan badannya dengan cepat dan sukses membuat bokongnya menyentuh lantai yang ada dibawahnya dengan keras. Sedangkan shikamaru langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"A-APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN GADIS PINK? KAU MAU BERBUAT YANG TIDAK-TIDAK PADAKU YA!" Teriak shikamaru sambil berusaha menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura yang melihat shikamaru seperti itu mendadak jadi gugup. Semburat merah muda nampak pada wajah mulusnya. Walaupun tidak mengatakan dengan jelas, sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Tadi aku hanya mau mengerjaimu sedikit saja dan kau tiba-tiba bangun disaat yang tidak tepat. Lagipula aku juga tidak tertarik pada tubuh kerempengmu itu tuan nanas!" Ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

Melihat hal itu sontak membuat shikamaru ingin tertawa terbahak bahak namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya. "Oh ya? lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku jarang sekali melihatmu ke perpustakaan." Tanya shikamaru datar namun nada mengejek terdengar dalam perkataannya. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berada dihadapannya, terlihat urat-urat halus mulai nampak pada dahinya yang lebar. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! kenapa kau tidur disini? Memangnya kau tidak punya kamar?" shikamaru mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan sakura. "Ah ini tempat favoritku untuk tidur. Sepi dan hening sangat mendukungku untuk tertidur dengan lelap. Huaaaah." Shikamaru membuka mulutnya dengan lebar-menguap. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?" shikamaru memandang sakura tepat pada kedua matanya, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Ia pun mendirikan badannya dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak ada! Hanya mencari beberapa data untuk penelitianku." Ucap sakura tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya.

"Penelitian?" Tanya shikamaru heran. Sepertinya ia merasa tidak diberikan tugas untuk meneliti sesuatu, apa hanya kelas sakura saja yang diberikan tugas seperti itu? atau ia memang sedang meneliti karna keinginannya sendiri? Memikirkan hal itu membuat shikamaru tertawa dengan keras. Sakura yang acuh tak acuh, yang sama sekali tak peduli dengan lingkungannya sedang meneliti sesuatu? Mustahil sekali.

Sakura mendengus sebal melihat shikamaru yang sedang menertawakannya. "Huh! Itu bukan urusanmu!" ucapnya ketus sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Melihat sakura yang akan pergi, shikamaru menghentikan tawa besarnya. "Haha kau ini masih saja ya menyebalkan." Dengusnya pelan. Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap shikamaru. "Menyebalkan memang nama tengahku." Tuturnya dengan nada sombong lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Shikamaru memandangi punggung gadis yang sedang meninggalkannya itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang melihat gadis yang paling ia benci itu baik-baik saja. Namun tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu terhenti, ia membalikan badannya kebelakang dan menatap kedua bola mata shikamaru. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan itu membuat shikamaru menjadi salah tingkah namun ia tahan karna gengsi.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk malam itu... terima kasih ya." Ucapnya datar namun terlihat senyum kecil pada wajah cantiknya. Shikamaru terpana melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah tersaji dihadapannya. Belum pernah shikamaru melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini, ia hanya diam terpaku melihat gadis didepannya.

 _Cantiknya..._

Namun shikamaru mencoba menutupinya dengan cepat. "Ya tidak masalah sih, karena diriku kan memang baik. Lagipula aneh sekali, mendengar kata terima kasih keluar dari mulutmu itu seperti bukan kau saja." Mendengar jawaban dari shikamaru sontak membuat sakura kesal.

' _Berbicara dengan cara yang aneh tidak seperti diri mereka sendiri'_

Sakura jadi teringat pada penyakit skizofrenianya. Apa benar ia mengidap penyakit tersebut? "Ya! Dan sekarang aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu. Dasar rambut nanas!" ucapnya kesal sambil meninggalkan shikamaru. Gerutuan demi gerutuan masih terdengar dari bibir tipis pinknya. Shikamaru yang melihat hal ini tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Ah sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku."

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di asrama perempuan konoha high school.

Sakura membolak balikan halaman bukunya dengan kasar. Ia masih kesal pada shikamaru yang tidak menerima terima kasih sakura dengan benar. Memangnya ia tidak tahu sangat menyulitkan bagi sakura untuk berterima kasih pada orang. Rasa harga dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya merasa malu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Selain kepada ino hinata dan sasuke. Shikamaru lah orang pertama yang dibencinya yang ia ucapkan terima kasih. "Dasar tak tahu diri! Sudah untung aku berterima kasih padanya. Haaaaah lagipula jawaban apa yang aku harapkan dari dia?" sakura mulai mengacak-acakan rambutnya kesal. Daritadi ia mencoba untuk fokus pada kegiatan belajarnya namun beberapa kali pun sakura membaca kata-kata tersebut sama sekali tidak masuk pada otaknya. Dan itu semua gara-gara lelaki berambut nanas itu! padahal ujian tinggal beberapa hari lagi tetapi sakura sama sekali tidak bisa fokus belajar.

Ah... sepertinya aku harus mendinginkan otak ku sebentar. Gumamnya dalam hati lalu melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari besar yang berada dikamarnya. Ia mengambil satu stel baju renangnya lengkap dengan penutup kepala dan handuk yang berbentuk baju panjang.

Kolam renang konoha high school.

Sakura melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeburkan dirinya pada kolam renang yang pasti sangat dingin tersebut. Dalam kolam renang indoor tersebut hanya terlihat dirinya saja. Karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Murid-murid pasti sudah tertidur pikirnya. Jadi ia bisa leluasa berenang tanpa harus melihat orang-orang yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Sakura memang ahli dalam olahraga renang. Saat kecil ia sering sekali mendapatkan juara pada ajang lomba bergengsi bahkan sampai tingkat nasional sekali pun. Namun setelah kematian ibunya, sakura menghentikan semua kegiatan yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan mengubur dalam dalam cita-citanya menjadi atlet renang internasional. Namun seperti tak bisa jauh dari kegiatan yang sangat disukainya tersebut sesekali sakura menghabiskan waktunya untuk berenang. Ia hanya melakukan itu pada malam hari itupun jarang sekali ia lakukan.

Sakura mulai mencelupkan kakinya pada kolam tersebut. Seketika tubuhnya merinding hebat mendapatkan sensasi dingin pada sekujur tubuhnya. Namun bukannya menghentikan aksinya sakura malah menceburkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi dan memulai kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa berenang dengan tenang karena sedari tadi ia mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Apalagi kali ini? sakura mencoba mengacuhkan suara tersebut lalu berenang kedalam kolam dengan kedalaman 3 meter. Sakura terus membawa tubuhnya pada dasar kolam tersebut. namun kakinya tertahan tidak bisa bergerak. Sakura menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang sedang menahan kakinya. Mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba membesar. Ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang bisa dibilang seperti manusia namun berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan. Wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk dan disekujur badannya terlihat luka memar dan darah yang terus keluar daritubuh manusia tersebut. Sakura memperhatikan dengan jelas manusia yang sedang memegang kakinya tersebut. Ia memakai seragam sekolah konoha high school namun agak berbeda dengan seragam yang sering ia pakai. Lama sakura memperhatikan mahkhuk tersebut.

Apakah itu hanya halusinasinya saja?

Ataukah itu...

Tiba-tiba makhluk tersebut makin mengencangkan pegangannya pada kaki sakura. Sakura menjerit tertahan, namun yang terdengar hanyalah gemuruh air. Makhluk tersebut mendekatkan dirinya pada sakura semakin dan semakin dekat. Lalu makhluk tersebut melepaskan genggamannya pada kaki sakura dan beralih pada leher jenjang sakura. Ia mencekik leher sakura sehingga ia tak bisa bernapas. Sakura menendang-nendang air yang berada di sekitarnya. Sakura menggapai-gapaikan tangannya pada makhluk aneh didepannya. Ia pun menggerakan badannya agar terlepas pada cengkraman makhluk tersebut. Dan beruntung baginya, akhirnya cengkramannya pun terlepas. Sakura buru-buru berenang menuju keatas. "Haaaaaaaah." Sakura mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Rongga dadanya terasa sangat sesak-kehabisan oksigen. Sakura lalu berenang menuju tepi kolam dan menaiki tangga yang berada disana lalu menidurkan tubuhnya pada lantai disamping kolam. Sakura masih mencoba menormalkan napasnya. Saat sudah lumayan tenang. Sakura mengangkat tangannya mencoba menghalau sinar terang yang masuk ke matanya.

 _Makhluk apa itu sebenarnya? Apakah ia benar-benar berniat membunuhku?_

 _Halusinasiku saja ataukah itu benar-benar kenyatan...?_

Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar kembali bunyi-bunyi aneh di sekitarnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kolam renang yang luas itu. Namun ia sama sekali tak melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kolam renang itu. Akan tetapi suara aneh tersebut semakin jelas terdengar pada kedua telinganya.

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya dengan sepasang kedua tangannya, ia berharap dengan begitu maka suara aneh tersebut akan berhenti. Namun naas, suara tersebut masih terdengar dan malah semakin bergemuruh ditelinganya seperti suara melodi yang sangat memilukan. "Ya...mete yametekudasai..." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa disadari air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. Sakura terisak dengan kencang.

Cukup sudah ia tak tahan lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Benarkah... makluk itu... hantu? Bukankah sakura selalu yakin bahwa hantu itu tak pernah ada. Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika itu hantu atau hanya halusinasinya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ia harus keluar dari ruangan ini dengan cepat. Saat akan mendirikan badannya tiba-tiba lampu diruangan tersebut tiba-tiba pecah dan mati satu persatu. Sakura mencoba berlari sekuat tenaganya meninggalkan ruangan sialan itu. Suara-suara aneh dan suara-suara teriakan dengan keras memenuhi telinga sakura. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sakura sudah hampir sampai pada pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Saat akan menarik pintu tersebut semua lampu diruangan tersebut sukses padam. Sekarang ia tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tetapi tangan sakura sudah sampai pada gagang pintu tersebut. Ia buru-buru menarik pintu tersebut dengan kasar dan menyajikan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menusuk kedua matanya. Sakura mencoba menutup matanya setengah dan menghalau cahaya tersebut dengan tangannya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kolam renang aneh tersebut. Sakura terus dan terus berjalan namun aneh rasanya, karena sekarang ia berada disebuah gedung yang asing untuknya. Ia terheran-heran karena harusnya saat keluar dari kolam renang ia akan menuju kearah lapangan. Namun sekarang ia berada pada sebuah tempat yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mencoba untuk berjalan terus menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar sangat hebat. Sakura menaiki suatu tangga, seperti tangga sekolahnya namun rasanya berbeda dengan tangga sekolahnya biasa. Ia terus menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dan akhirnya sampai dilantai tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui dilantai berapa atau dimanakah sebenarnya ia berada. Entah mengapa saat ini Sakura sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Padahal tadi ia yakin sekali masih memakai baju renangnya. Ia meremas kedua tangannya dengan kencang sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan sebuah cairan merah pekat dari bibirnya. Ia terdiam tidak bergerak didepan tangga. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semuanya sangat aneh untuknya. Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Namun tiba tiba lamunannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya didorong dengan keras dan itu sukses membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk. Sakura meringis sebentar lalu menengokan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani mendorongnya. Terlihat beberapa murid lelaki tersenyum mengejek dengan seragam yang bertuliskan konoha high school. Sakura memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Seragam itu memang mirip dengan punyanya namun ia rasa ada perbedaan yang lumayan terlihat. Sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat seragam itu... tapi dimana?

Sakura memikirkan dalam-dalam namun seketika itu juga ia terkejut kaget. _"Ya benar. Seragamnya mirip dengan makhluk aneh itu."_ gumam Sakura dalam hati. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara satu katapun. Tiba-tiba salah satu murid laki-laki tersebut mendekatkan dirinya lalu menarik kerah gadis bersurai merah itu. "APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT? TAK SUKA HAAAAH!"ucap murid tersebut. Teman-temannya yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah mengejek. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menimpali perkataan murid yang sedang menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? berani melawan kami? Kau cari mati ya?" ucapnya kesal dengan gerakan ingin menghajar Sakura lalu salah satu dari mereka yang Sakura yakini sebagai ketua gengnya menghentikan aksi murid tersebut. Dengan berat hati, lelaki tersebut mengurungkan aksinya. Sang ketua geng itu juga menyuruh temannya yang mencengkram kerah Sakura untuk menghentikannya. Dan hebatnya murid itu lagi-lagi menuruti perkataan sang ketua. Ia menatap kearah Sakura sebentar.

"Sudahlah teman-teman jangan hiraukan dia. Orang miskin yang hanya bermodalkan keberuntungan untuk masuk sekolah ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kita ladeni." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai. Teman-temannya ah lebih tepatnya anak buahnya mengikuti sang ketua dan meninggalkan Sakura. Saat mereka berpapasan dengan Sakura mereka memandang dengan wajah yang mengejek dan sesekali ejekan mereka untuk Sakura keluar dari mulut mereka. Orang yang mencengkram kerah Sakura adalah orang yang terakhir meninggalkan Sakura. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya. Laki-laki tersebut menghampiri Sakura dan menendang kencang perut Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Murid itu tertawa senang dan meninggalkan Sakura. "Dah bocah miskin yang tidak berguna." Sakura masih merasakan nyeri pada perutnya. Lalu mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya.

Kenapa murid-murid sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan murid-murid sekolahnya? Setau Sakura murid-murid konoha high school sangat elit dan berkelas tidak liar seperti preman jalanan.

Sakura mencoba menghiraukan tatapan para murid lainnya yang menatap kearahnya. Saat ia diejek tadi mereka semua hanya memperhatikan Sakura, tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan perbuatan liar kelompok itu. Sakura bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka ada yang tertawa merendahkan, saling berbisik-bisik atau tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan manusia yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya tersebut. Cercaan dan hinaan terdengar dengan jelas dari mulut mereka. Namun Sakura hiraukan dan mencoba untuk secepatnya keluar dari tempat aneh ini tanpa tau kemana arah pastinya.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai pada pojok ruangan gedung ini. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitarnya. Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang berada dipojok gedung tersebut. ia membaca sebuah papan yang berada diatas pintu.

 _Ruangan musik..._

Sakura terdiam sebentar sampai suara alunan melodi piano terdengar ditelinganya. Ah indah sekali. Siapa ya yang memainkannya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut kuning seperti duren sedang memainkan piano tersebut dengan ahlinya. Setiap ia menekankan jarinya pada not tersebut selalu keluar nada indah. Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa pernah mendengar lagu ini, namun ia lupa pernah mendengarnya dimana. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut nampak seperti ruangan musik pada umumnya.

Tapi...

Tu-tunggu dulu!

Ruang musik?

Ini seperti sebuah deja vu...

Seketika ingatan Sakura pada malam itu melintas diotaknya.

 _Setelah mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan terdengar alunan melodi yang sangat indah yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang memainkan piano tersebut. Akan tetapi Sakura yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang lelaki. Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri lelaki tersebut yang masih setia memainkan nada demi nada. Sakura ingin melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan lelaki yang bermain piano ditempat menyeramkan seperti ini. Saat sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya Sakura memegang bahu lelaki tersebut dan sukses membuat lelaki itu menghentikan permainan pianonya. Sakura dan lelaki itu masih terdiam tak mengelurkan suara apapun. Namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu menengokan kepalanya kearah Sakura. Dan blank... tiba tiba kegelapan menyergap Sakura._

Setelah itu Sakura tak meningat apa-apa lagi.

Kenapa ia baru mengingat hal itu sekarang? Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung roknya saat lelaki itu menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lelaki tersebut mendirikan tubuhnya namun masih menghadap lurus kedepan sehingga Sakura tidak dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas. _"A-apa yang mau ia lakukan?"_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Pemuda itu masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Karena merasa penasaran Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pada pemuda tersebut. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki perbuatan anehnya sekarang. Ia tahu mungkin setelah ini ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan lagi namun anehnya kakinya sama sekali tak mau berhenti. Saat sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya Sakura kembali meletakan tangannya yang mungil pada pundak lelaki tersebut persis seperti malam itu. Namun bukan membalikan badannya, lelaki tersebut malah menghilang. Sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia pun membalikan badannya mencoba mencari wujud lelaki tersebut namun Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Sakura menghela napas dalam.

 _Kali ini apa lagi?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh itu lagi, Sakura membalikan badannya dengan cepat. Terlihat pemuda itu berada tepat didepan piano tersebut. Bedanya sekarang piano yang tadinya putih bersih itu kini berubah menjadi piano yang usang dan berlumuran banyak darah. Darah keluar dengan derasnya hingga menyentuh sepatu Sakura. Sontak Sakura memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah dan ternyata bukan hanya piano itu saja melainkan seluruh ruangan ini sudah berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Ruangan itu penuh dengan noda darah dan sekarang giliran lelaki tersebut yang berubah. Ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan darah dan luka luka yang terdapat disekujur tubuhnya. Persis seperti yang ada dikolam renang!

Lelaki itu akhirnya menunjukan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah pisau yang terdapat pada tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu berjalan sedikit pada Sakura. Sakura memundurkan kakinya dengan takut. "Apa? apa yang mau kau lakukan?" saat ini air mata dari kedua mata emeraldnya sudah mengalir dengan deras dan terjatuh pada lantai kayu yang ada dibawahnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sehingga menunjukan seringai menyeramkan milik lelaki itu.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA MATI MATI! KAN KU BUAT KAU MENDERITA SEPERTI AKU! SEPERTI SAAT KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA. KAN KUBAWA KAU BERSAMAKU KE DALAM NERAKA YANG PALING DALAM AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Lalu lelaki itu berlari menuju Sakura dengan pisau yang sudah ia angkat dengan tinggi. Mirip sekali dengan film-film psycho. Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu. Namun naas baginya pintu tersebut tidak dapat terbuka. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Sakura menariknya pintu tersebut tidak akan bisa terbuka. Sakura pun menyenderkan badannya di pintu tersebut. Dan ternyata lelaki itu sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat menyeramkan membuat Sakura tidak berdaya. Ia duduk terjatuh.

Inikah akhirnya? Apakah ia akan mati?

Ibu... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

 _He-hei_

 _Sakura..._

 _Bangunlah!_

 _Kumohon sadarlah._

 _Sakura!_

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dan menemukan seseorang lelaki berambut raven dengan model seperti pantat ayam sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Ah syukurlah... akhirnya kau bangun juga." Sakura dapat melihat sebentar raut wajah khawatir pada lelaki tersebut namun segera berubah menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

"Sa-Sasuke. Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tangisnya. Ia masih merasa takut, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekali.

 _Apa tadi mimpi?_

 _Ataukah halusinasinya lagi?_

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak sembari memberikan jaketnya kepada Sakura untuk menutupi tubuh yang cukup seksi itu. "Saat ini kita berada dikolam renang. Tadi aku sedang berjalan di sekitar sini dan setelah mendengar suara teriakan. Aku langsung berlari kesini. Kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Sasuke yang sudah membungkus dirinya. "A... aku... sepertinya berhalusinasi lagi..." ucapnya sambil menunjukan senyuman anehnya. Air mata sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Namun ia rasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sakura. Kondisinya masih memprihatinkan sekarang. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang terasa sangat dingin tersebut. Sakura menghentikan tangisnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang berada didepannya.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali kekamar mu."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih menutup diri dari biasanya. Ia tidak lagi berbicara pada Ino Hinata atau orang lain. Ia terkesan menjauhkan dirinya dari orang luar. Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura pasti langsung kembali ke kamarnya. Dan berdiam diri tanpa keluar hingga esok harinya. Ino dan Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Mereka takut jika perkataan gadis aneh tersebut benar-benar terjadi. Apalagi saat ini Sakura selalu memasang wajah menyeramkan dan sering sekali melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti merasa gelisah tanpa sebab saat sedang belajar dikelas,menutup kedua telinganya dan berteriak tidak jelas atau menunduk ketakutan jika sedang melewati koridor yang sepi. Ino juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kantung matanya yang mulai menghitam. Ino sangat yakin Sakura pasti mengalami insomnia.

Mereka berdua tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu. Setelah berfikir dalam -alam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Shikamaru si ketua geng.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?"

Shikamaru melihat kearah Ino dan Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Teman-temannya yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka tadi dan mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua juga. "A-ano nara-san Karin Kiba-san Lee-san Choji-san aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan urusan kalian. Dan mungkin saja kalian tidak peduli pada hal ini. Tapi...aku benar-benar mohon dengan sangat. Tolong hancurkan kutukan tersebut!" Ino dan Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Mereka menatap heran pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ku-kutukan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Choji sambil memegang bungkus snack kesukaannya. "Ini tentang kutukan ruang musik tersebut..." Ino mulai mendirikan tubuhnya dengan tegak. Airmata mengalir pada wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Hinata masih setia membungkukan tubuhnya menghadap mereka berlima.

"Ka-kami mohon dengan sangat. Ka-kami janji akan me-melakukan apa saja asal kalian membantu kami me-menghilangkan kutukan tersebut." Mereka berempat saling memandang satu sama lain, kecuali Shikamaru yang masih menatap kedua gadis yang berada dihadapannya sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. "Jadi kutukan tersebut mulai beraksi heh?" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Ino semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Melihat Hinata yang masih terus saja membungkukan tubuhnya membuat Kiba merasa tak enak. Ia menghampiri gadis tersebut dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun bukannya menghentikan perbuatannya itu, saat ini Hinata malah mendudukan tubuhnya dan memegang kaki Kiba. "Ku-kumohon... tolonglah kami. Kami tak akan bisa me-melakukannya se-sendirian..." Kiba menatap kearah gadis itu dengan iba. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Walaupun pada awalnya mungkin mereka merasa kesal pada Sakura namun saat ini entah mengapa mereka merasa tidak tega. Gara-gara perbuatan mereka, Sakura lah saat ini yang menjadi korbannya. Karin mendekatkan dirinya pada Shikamaru dan berbisik ditelinga lelaki tersebut. "Aku tau kalau kau membenci gadis tersebut. Tapi tolonglah kali ini. Aku benar benar tidak tega melihat hal ini." Shikamaru hanya terdiam tidak merespons perkataan Karin.

"Maafkan kami! Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Ini semua karena salah kami!" teriak Lee sembari menghapus airmata yang sudah keluar dengan deras di wajahnya lalu berlari kearah mereka dan membungkukan badannya. Melihat hal itu Choji pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak temannya. Ia juga membungkukan badannya pada kedua gadis tersebut. "Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini... huhuhu" Choji mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar namun sia-sia. Air matanya terus keluar tanpa perintahnya.

Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan menatap kearah mereka semua. "Dasar manusia lemah!" teriaknya dan sontak membuat Ino Hinata Lee dan Choji menghentikan tangisnya."berhentilah menangis! Menangis dan merengek tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Harusnya saat ini kita memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan bersama. Hinata Choji Lee dirikan tubuh kalian dengan benar! Aku tidak mau lagi melihat orang menangis didepanku! Ck mendokusai." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan mereka semua. Hinata Choji dan Lee mendirikan tubuh mereka. mereka semua menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Terlihat jelas perasaan bahagia pada wajah mereka.

"Terima kasih. Benar-benar terima kasih banyak..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran ke 3 telah berakhir. Murid-murid bersorak gembira menyambut jam istirahat mereka yang sangat berharga itu._

 _Seorang siswa lelaki bermata biru langit dengan rambut pirang runcing bak sebuah durian. Berjalan keluar kelas, menuju sebuah lorong panjang yang telah dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka, berbincang-bincang dengan para sahabatnya._

 _Ketika sang pemuda ini melangkahkan kakinya di lorong tersebut, murid-murid sontak memundurkan beberapa langkah mereka-menjauh sembari memberikan tatapan jijik, seperti melihat sebuah kotoran yang sangat menjijikan sedang berjalan dihadapan mereka. Langkah demi langkah, yang ia lalui. Maka semakin terdengar lah umpatan serta makian yang mereka bertubi-tubi mereka lontarkan padanya._

 _Diperlakukan seperti ini, bukannya marah dan menghantam orang-orang tersebut. Lelaki ini justru terus berjalan dengan senyum cerah penuh keramahan yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Namun, senyum cerah milik Naruto tetap tidak bisa merubah sikap mereka. Wajah mereka tetap saja memperlihatkan raut wajah jijik dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Menjauh dari Naruto._

 _Lelaki itu tetap berjalan sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada celana panjang seragam sekolahnya. Berharap dengan begitu maka rasa kesalnya akan disalurkan pada lipatan-lipatan yang tercipta dicelana panjangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah sekian lama berjalan menikmati pemandangan sehari-harinya, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kantin sekolahnya. Keadaan kantin saat ini masih sepi dari murid-murid._

 _Dari kejauhan ia dapat mencium berbagai bau sedap makanan yang telah dipajang di etalase tiap toko. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah toko tempatnya biasa membeli makan siangnya. "Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan! roti bungkusnya satu ya!" pinta lelaki itu dengan nada yang amat ceria. "Ah ya sebentar..." Sang pemilik toko yang sedang merapikan barang jualannya, menengokan kepalanya ke asal suara._

" _Na-Naruto!" wajah ramahnya, segera berubah setelah mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang ingin membeli dagangannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau? Bukankah sudah ku bilang, kalau kau tidak usah membeli disini lagi!" seru ibu pemilik toko itu dengan ketus. "Hehe maafkan aku Obaa-chan. Abis uang ku hanya cukup untuk membeli satu roti bungkus." Jelasnya cengengesan. "Ck kau ini! Sudah lah ambil saja roti ini. Tak usah bayar." Ibu pemilik toko itu memberikan roti bungkus pada Naruto dengan kasar, tapi sebelum Naruto menerimanya pemilik toko itu mengambilnya kembali._

" _Tapi dengan satu syarat." Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sang pemilik toko terlihat kebingungan. "Syarat? Syarat apa?" Sang pemilik toko terdiam sebentar lalu berkata. "Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi. Kau tau kan, sejak kau datang kemari tak ada lagi yang mau membeli daganganku."_

 _Naruto terdiam tersentak mendengar penuturan sang pemilik toko. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kehadirannya bisa menyulitkan orang lain. Sebenarnya ia tahu, jika semua orang disini tak pernah menyukainya. Tapi... sampai separah itukah?_

 _Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum meninggalkan toko tersebut Naruto meminta maaf dan berterima kasih berkali-kali. Tak lupa, senyum cerahnya ia berikan pada sang pemilik toko. Membuat perasan sang ibu pemilik toko yang tadinya kesal kini berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah bermaksud memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Ia mengerti jika perasaan Naruto pasti telah tersakiti olehnya. Bahkan bukan hanya karena dirinya. Mungkin oleh semua orang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaan lah yang menuntutnya untuk bertingkah seperti ini. Ia juga harus bertahan hidup. Perlu bekerja dan menghasilkan uang untuk hidup keluarganya dirumah._

' _Jika kau merasa dunia begitu kejam, dan sangat tidak adil bagimu. Maka, silahkan benci lah sang Tuhan, benci lah Ia yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Benci lah Ia, jika dengan begitu kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu. Bahkan jika kau mati karena nasibmu yang begitu sial, maka kecam dan kutuklah Ia disela-sela napas terakhirmu.' Batin sang ibu pemilik toko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menjauh dari toko tersebut. Menundukan kepalanya seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada roti bungkus yang di bawanya ditangan kanannya._

' _Apakah kehadiranku benar-benar membuat orang lain merasa tak nyaman?'_

 _Naruto terus berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan, mengakibatkan dirinya menabrak seseorang hingga menumpahkan menu makan siangnya. "A-ah maafkan aku!" ucapnya refleks ketika merasakan salah satu menu makan siang siswi tersebut membasahi seragamnya. Ia memandangi makanan yang tercecer-tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai. Benar-benar mirip dengannya saat ini. Kotor,hina,menjijikan dan tidak diinginkan._

 _Naruto menjongkokan tubuhnya mengambil beberapa makananan yang sekiranya masih dapat dimakan. "Ini... aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menabrakmu. Ehm berapa harga menu makan siangmu? Aku akan mencoba menggantinya. Dan... Ini ambilah, sepertinya yang ini masih dapat dimakan."_

 _Melihat Naruto yang mengambil menu makanan siangnya membuat raut wajah gadis tersebut menampilkan kejijikan yang amat sangat. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Hingga bertemu-tidak, bersentuhan dengan makhluk yang namanya berada paling atas di deretan orang-orang paling dijauhi disekolahnya._

" _JANGAN MENDEKATIKU! JANGAN SEKALI_KALI BERANI MENYENTUHKU DENGAN KEDUA TANGAN KOTORMU ITU. Kau pikir setelah kau membersihkannya, lantas aku mau memakannya begitu? Cih! Aku sama sekali tidak sudi memakan makanan yang telah engkau sentuh!" Hardiknya dengan keras seraya menangkis tangan Naruto, sehingga membuat makanan itu terpental cukup jauh. Keributan yang diciptakan oleh mereka, sangat sukses membuat semua perhatian murid yang berada pada kantin itu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kedua murid yang saat ini masih berdiri dalam keheningan. Kantin yang tadinya sepi lenggang. Kini ramai sesak dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang baru memasuki kantin setelah mendengar tentang kejadian tersebut._

" _Lihat lah itu! Bukankah itu Naruto, sang makhluk paling menjijikan di sekolah kita?"_

" _Apa-apaan sih dia? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia itu sangat menjijikan?"_

" _Kenapa, dia masih juga bersekolah disini? Orang-orang sangat membencinya. Harusnya ia menyadarinya!"_

" _Makanannya dipegang oleh makhluk itu. Apakah, makanan yang lain juga telah dipegangnya? Sial! Nafsu makan ku jadi menghilang."_

" _Aku merasa sangat kasihan pada gadis itu. Mengalami kejadian seperti ini... Dia pasti bermimpi buruk semalam."_

 _Melihat perhatian semua orang, yang saat ini tertuju padanya membuat gadis tersebut makin kesal, habis lah sudah masa remajanya yang indah. Setelah ini, pasti lah semua orang akan menganggapnya sama menjijikannya seperti Naruto._

 _Gadis itu menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar. Namun sialnya kedua matanya sama sekali tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Air matanya, keluar dengan derasnya. "Lihat lah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! Apa kau puas sekarang? Aku akan menjadi makhluk rendahan sepertimu! DASAR SIALAN!" teriaknya penuh emosi, lalu mengambil minuman dingin milik seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

 _Byur..._

" _Rasakan itu!" serunya lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung. Seketika itu rasa dingin menjalar di sekitar wajahnya. Ia mengelap wajahnya dengan perlahan dengan lengan bajunya. Tak ada raut kemarahan ataupun kekesalan pada wajahnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah tersenyum seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis berambut pirang memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dengan wajah sendu. Tangannya ia kepalkan dengan erat. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan keras. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia ingin menolongnya. Namun ia sadar, dirinya hanyalah seorang pengecut. Seorang pecundang yang takut kehilangan dunianya jika membela pemuda itu._

" _Maaf..." hanya itulah kata yang dapat ia ucapkan. "Maafkan aku harena menjadi manusia yang pengecut..." ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kantin. Mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari keributan tersebut._

" _Naruto sialan! Kau membuat seorang wanita menangis!"_

" _Kau memang makhluk terburuk didunia ini!"_

" _Dasar pecundang!"_

" _Mati saja kau! Tak pernah ada yang menginginkanmu didunia ini."_

" _Ibumu pasti menyesal telah melahirkanmu!"_

 _Hinaan serta makian kembali terdengar dikedua telinganya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya. Mencoba menghiraukan hatinya yang saat ini terasa sangat sakit. Sakit... sakit sekali. Seperti beribu-ribu alat pemotong menusuk jauh kedalam hatinya. Mencoba merobek dan menghancurkan hati rapuhnya. Meninggalkan rasa sakit, yang takkan pernah bisa hilang._

' _Aku salah?'_

' _Lagi-lagi aku berbuat kesalahan.'_

' _Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Tak pernah bermaksud seperti ini. Tapi kenapa orang lain terus saja menyalahkan ku?'_

' _Kenapa hanya aku? Kenapa selalu aku?'_

' _Apakah hidup, juga termasuk kesalahanku?'_

" _DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! Kenapa kau masih berani kemari HAAA?!" Teriak seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai pemilik toko terlaris di kantin tersebut. "Bukankah telah ku katakan padamu, untuk tidak menginjakan kakimu lagi dikantin ini. Asal kau tahu saja. Kau itu membuat dagangan kami tidak laku!" Seru pria tersebut sembari menarik tangan Naruto dengan kasar-membawanya menjauhi kantin. Naruto hanya diam tak melawan. Tak melawan perkataan sang pemilik toko yang terdengar sangat merendahkannya. Dari kejauhan ia masih bisa melihat, tatapan kesal dan benci dari murid-murid._

' _Apakah akan selalu seperti ini? Kapan aku akan diterima orang-orang?' batin Naruto dalam hati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brak!_

 _Sang paman pemilik toko, mendorong Naruto dengan keras saat menginjakan kakinya pada lorong di depan kantin. Dorongannya terlalu keras sehingga menyebabkan Naruto terpental beberapa langkah darinya._

" _Sebenarnya aku dan pemilik toko yang lain, tak pernah bermaksud melakukan mu seperti ini. Terserah jika kau membenci kami dan tak pernah memaafkan kami, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika kami menolongmu, maka keluarga kami lah yang akan terancam. Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu dari kami, bilang pada kami secara diam-diam. Kami akan mengantarnya padamu. Bukankah waktu itu sudah ku beritahu? Hah benar-benar!" ucapnya dengan penuh kekesalan lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk diam, masih mencoba memahami situasi yang saat ini terjadi padanya._

" _Ro-roti ku..." ucapnya ketika telah tersadar dari lamunannya dan tidak menemukan roti bungkus di sekitarnya. Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekantin-mengambil rotinya. Ia mengingat sesuatu. Mulai saat ini, ia tak boleh lagi menapakan kakinya didalam ruangan itu._

" _Haaah..." Naruto menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia tidak dapat mengisi perutnya hingga malam tiba. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kantin. Namun, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya._

" _AMBIL ROTIMU INI!" teriak pria tadi sembari melemparkan roti tersebut dengan kasar, dan untungnya dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dengan cepat, pria tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _Naruto menatap roti bungkusnya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. "Yah...lebih baik daripada kelaparan seharian..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto menikmati waktu istirahatnya, hanya ditemani oleh awan-awan yang bergerak diatasnya, semilir angin sejuk dan sepotong roti bungkus yang isinya sudah keluar menempel pada bungkus luarnya. Naruto membuka bungkusnya dengan perlahan, agar isi roti tersebut tidak terjatuh kebawah. Ia sangat menghargai sekecil apapun makanan yang ia dapat. Karena ia tahu mencari sepeser uang bukanlah hal yang mudah._

 _Akhirnya, satu potongan roti telah masuk kedalam perutnya. Begini lah kegiatannya sehari-hari. Selalu sendirian tanpa ada seseorang yang dapat diajak bicara. Selalu sendirian tanpa ada orang yang akan menolongnya. Selalu sendirian tanpa ada orang yang akan membelanya. Sendirian tanpa ada orang yang dapat berbagi masalah dengannya._

 _Apakah, kau mengerti rasanya seperti apa?_

 _Merasa kesepian? Tentu saja._

 _Merasa bahwa ini tidak adil? Sangat._

 _Merasa kesal dan marah? Sudah pasti._

 _Namun apa yang dapat kau lakukan? Tidak ada._

 _Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit siang yang cerah nan indah. Matanya menerawang dengan jauh, Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa melihat langit ketujuh. Tempat dimana Tuhan berada. "Kami-sama apakah ini memang sudah takdirku, untuk dibenci dan dihindari?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau._

 _Jujur sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi diperlakukan seperti ini. Dibenci, dijauhi, diberikan cacian dan makian, diberikan tatapan yang menghina, dipukuli hingga babak belur. Tidak pernah selama 2,5 tahun disekolah ini ada seseorang yang pernah mengajaknya bicara. Tidak pernah merasakan senangnya bermain dengan teman. Tidak pernah merasakan serunya mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Tidak pernah merasakan membagi masalah dengan orang lain._

 _Semua dilakukannya dengan sendiri. Semua kekesalan kemarahan dan merasa ketidakadilan hanya dapat ia pendam sendiri dalam hati. Ia selalu berdoa pada tuhan, biarkan lah hanya dirinya yang merasa seperti ini. Jangan sampai orang lain merasakan sakit seperti yang ia rasakan. Biarkan lah hanya dia yang menanggung nasib seperti ini. Ya...hanya dia. Jangan orang lain._

" _...Ayah...Ibu...Apakah di surga sangat menyenangkan? Apakah orang-orangnya baik pada kalian? Apakah mereka tetap bicara padamu, bahkan jika kalian berasal dari kasta yang rendah? Haah... kenapa kau tidak membawa ku bersama kalian?"_

 _Naruto meletakan roti-satu-satunya menu makan siangnya- di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa satelah kejadian barusan, membuat napsu makannya menghilang. Padahal perutnya sudah sangat kosong dan terus berteriak untuk diisi. Namun ia benar-benar tak ada niatan untuk segera mengisinya._

 _Ia masih setia memandang langit. Langit biru yang membentang luas, yang berada beribu-ribu kilometer jauh diatasnya. Kegiatan yang membosankan bagi kebanyakan manusia. Namun tidak bagi Naruto, menurutnya kegiatan yang satu ini sangat menyenangkan. Karena hanya kegiatan inilah yang dapat ia lakukan dengan bebas. Kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan seorang diri, tak perlu mengeluarkan uang dan tanpa perlu repot-repot melihat pandangan benci orang lain._

 _Sinar matahari menerangi tubuhnya. Hanya tubuhnya, tidak jiwanya. Ia duduk dengan sangat lemas. Saat ini ia terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya. Bak sesosok zombie difilm-film. Benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Seolah-seolah cahaya hidupnya sudah direnggut oleh orang lain. Senyumnya,ucapannya,sikap hangat dan cerianya tak lagi nampak pada pemuda 17 tahun itu._

" _Kenapa...kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku begitu cepat? Kenapa...kalian meninggalkan ku sendiri? Tidak kah kalian tahu hidupku sangat menderita. Bahkan sejak aku masih kecil. Apakah kalian merasa bahagia disana?...Kenapa... kenapa hanya kalian yang merasa bahagia?! APAKAH AKU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH BOLEH MERASAKAN YANG NAMANYA KEBAHAGIAN? KENAPA DUNIA INI TIDAK ADIL? KENAPA DUNIA INI BEGITU KEJAM. Kenapa... kenapa..."_

 _Air mata keluar dengan deras dari kedua matanya, membasahi wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tersaji sebuah senyuman. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Tangannya berkali-kali ia hantamkan pada pada lantai dibawahnya. Menyebabkan darah segar, keluar dari tangannya._

 _Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia begitu seemosional ini. Biasanya sesulit apapun hidupnya ia selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu kuat. Karna ia yakin itulah yang orang tuanya harapkan. Namun kali ini... Ia benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya. Menahan semua perasaan yang telah bersarang lama dihatinya. Bukankah ia juga seorang manusia? Manusia yang mempunyai sebuah perasaan? Jadi wajarkan jika kali ini, ia melampiaskan segala perasaan kesedihan dan kemarahannya._

" _Cukup...Cukup sudah. Aku tidak bisa menanggung semua ini lagi. Aku sudah putuskan. Aku akan menyusul kalian berdua!" serunya dengan mantap seraya menghapus air mata kesedihannya dan bangun dari duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya, menuju pagar pembatas atap bangunan._

" _Benar... aku sudah memutuskannya... Hanya kematian lah yang akan mengakhiri ini semua... hanya cara inilah agar aku tidak merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan lagi. Ya hanya ini.." ucapnya mencoba meyankinkan dirinya._

 _Setelah itu langkah demi langkah ia terus dekatkan pada pagar pembatas. Hingga saat ini kakinya sudah berada di luar pagar. Tinggal selangkah lagi._

" _Aku adalah orang yang tak memperoleh ketidakadilkan didunia ini, dan sudah waktunya bagi ku untuk meninggalkan dunia. Teman-teman... tidak. Semuanya benar. Aku adalah seorang pecundang,aneh,menjijikan,rendahan, dan sama sekali tidak dapat diterima orang lain...A-aku...Aku benar-benar minta maaf...Aku minta maaf karna tidak mampu membuat seseorang bangga."_

" _Selamat tinggal dunia. Selama tinggal kesedihan. Aku bebas sekarang..." Ucapnya pada dunia, untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu ia membentangkan tangannya, berkhayal tangannya saat ini berubah menjadi sebuah sayap yang indah. Kakinya ia angkat dengan perlahan. Dan... ia terbang dengan indahnya menuju permukaan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU SUDAH GILA!"

.

.

.

Seseorang menahan tangannya agar tak terjatuh.

.

.

.

"HEY! Sadarlah! Demi Tuhan, hentikanlah leluconmu ini! "

.

.

.

Orang itu... orang itu menahannya. Menahan tangannya yang kebas dan tidak dapat digerakan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak dapat melakukannya. Yang terlihat hanya lah bibirnya yang pucat, membuka dan menutup bak ikan yang berada didaratan. Tidak hanya tangannya bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Apakah saat ini ia masih hidup? Entahlah. Ia tidak ingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini. Memangnya apa yang ia ingin lakukan? Dan sedang apa orang itu disini? Kenapa ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa? Kenapa hanya warna hitam yang berada disekelilingnya?

.

.

.

.

"HEY! Kumohon sadarlah!"

.

.

.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Yo! Akhirnya bisa ngepost lagi. Gimana chapter 7nya? Seneng banget ngeliat review-review membangun kalian. Yang tadinya males nulis, jadi semangat lagi! Sempet mentok juga tapi akhirnya selesai. Chapter 8nya lagi otw. Semoga bisa publish dengan cepat. Daaan gak bosen-bosen ngingetin untuk isi kolom reviewnya, walaupun cuma satu atau dua kata. Makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aku. Semoga terus membacanya sampai habis ya!

Lot A Love

Ghost Writer234


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

I Can See You

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural,Mystery,Romance,Friendship

Beberapa karakter ada yang ooc untuk mendukung cerita.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEY! Kumohon sadarlah!"

.

.

.

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan itu menggema, menusuk kupingnya. Membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Haaaaaaaaaah..." gadis tersebut mengambil napas dengan sangat dalam. Seperti orang yang baru saja, dapat bernapas kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Memastikan pemandangan yang saat ini ia lihat adalah asli. Ia berpikir keras sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Mimpi kah? Atau kah ia berkhayal lagi? Tapi semakin ia mencoba berpikir, maka ia semakin bingung mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil namanya.

 _Suara itu lagi... bisakah mereka berhenti untuk sehari saja..._

Namun bukannya berhenti, suara itu malah semakin jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Bukan. Itu bukanlah suara aneh seperti biasanya. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara seseorang manusia yang sedang memanggil namanya. Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya keatas, melihat kearah asal suara. Dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berusaha keras menahan tangannya. "Sa-Sasuke-san? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Mencoba berpikir apakah kali ini sang gadis masih di alam mimpinya atau sudah sepenuhnya sadar. "...Sakura, sadarlah kondisimu saat ini. Apa kau masih belum sadar juga?!" serunya masih dengan raut wajah serius. Sakura berpikir sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Menerbangkan rambut indah panjangnya. Disekitarnya sudah gelap. Ia tak dapat melihat apa pun.

Namun saat melihat kearah bawah, ia tersentak. Akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tak lagi berdiri di permukaan, ia pun berteriak dengan histeris. "Ja-jangan bergerak-gerak Sakura. Aku semakin tak bisa mengangkatmu." Sakura terlihat sangat panik sekaligus kebingungan. "Sa-Sasuke! Kenapa aku ada disini?! Dan kenapa aku menggantung seperti ini?! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi buruk?!" teriak Sakura panik. Sasuke kembali dibuat bingung oleh Sakura. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Sakura. Dan apa yang kau maksud? Kau sendiri yang... Ah sudahlah. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu." ucapnya dengan keringat yang mengalir dengan deras di wajah tampannya. Ia harus kuat. Ini tidak main-main. Ia harus mengangkat Sakura secepatnya. Karena ia tahu tangannya tak dapat menahan tubuh sakura lebih lama lagi.

"Sakura... berikan tanganmu yang satu lagi. Aku akan menarikmu dalam sekali hentakan." Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Ta-tapi bagaimana? Bukankah itu sangat sulit?" tanyanya. "Percaya lah kau pasti bisa... Sakura cepatlah...tanganku..sudah tidak kuat lagi." Seketika itu juga darah segar milik Sasuke keluar dari tangan sebelah kirinya. "Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura memandang Sasuke yang saat ini masih terus berusaha menariknya. "Ba-baiklah!" Sakura mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong, berharap dengan begitu ia akan berhasil menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil! Setelah Sakura menggenggamkan tangannya padanya, Sasuke segera memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan segera menariknya dengan sekali hentakan.

Dan

Brak!

Mereka berhasil melewati pagar pembatas dan terjatuh tertidur dengan posisi Sakura menindih tubuh Sasuke.

 _Aku terjatuh? Tapi tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Malah terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tunggu dulu! Apakah aku jatuh diatas tubuh Sasuke? Mimpikah ini? Jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi, maka ini adalah mimpi yang sangat indah untukku!_

 _Tapi tunggu dulu! Kurasa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, seperti perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sangat terasa asli. Seperti sebuah kenyataan. Yap kurasa ini benar-benar kenyataan dan bukan hanya mimpi!_

Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada perkataan Sasuke. Bisa saja mimpinya lah yang berkata seperti itu, benarkan?

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Sakura dapat mendengar dan merasakan hembusan napas berat milik Sasuke. Menyadari hal ini, membuat Sakura salah tingkah dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Terlihat semburat merah muda menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, wajah Sasuke masih terlihat serius. Ia terlihat memegang dadanya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Apakah ia merasa sakit karena Sakura terjatuh diatasnya?

"Benar-benar! Kau telah sukses membuat jantungku hendak berhenti! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Walaupun sebesar apapun masalahmu, kau tetap tak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!" seru Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi. Membuat Sakura tersentak sekaligus kebingungan karenanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke marah sebelumnya. Jadi jika pemuda itu marah, sudah pasti hal ini merupakan hal yang serius.

"Melakukan hal itu? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Memangnya kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Ingat apa...?" Sakura benar-benar bingung saat ini. Ia tidak dapat mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. Bahkan ia juga tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Bukankah harusnya saat ini ia sedang berenang di kolam renang sekolahnya? Tapi ini apa? kenapa saat ini ia berada di atap sekolah? Dan bahkan hidupnya sempat terancam tadi. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu, namun dirinya tidak dapat mengingat hal itu?

Melihat Sakura yang seperti orang amnesia membuat Sasuke menimbang-nimbang kembali, apakah ia harus menceritakan pada Sakura atau tidak. Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya ia angkat bicara juga.

 _Malam hari di rumah sakit kecil Konoha High School. Rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup besar untuk dikatakan sebuah klinik. Di dalam gedung sekolah tak terdapat Unit Kesehatan Sekolah, pihak sekolah sengaja tak membuatnya karena telah membuat sebuah rumah sakit. Menurut mereka rumah sakit lebih efektif dibandingkan uks. Gedung rumah sakit dibuat luas, diharapkan dengan begitu dapat menangani seluruh siswa yang membutuhkannya, dokternya dipilih yang telah berpengalaman dan obat-obatan serta peralatanya sangat lengkap._

 _Seorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki kamar pasien bernomor 204 yang diketahui ditempati oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno Sakura. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Walaupun hanya berdiri di pintu, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu telah sepenuhnya berada dalam alam mimpinya. Sepertinya pilihannya untuk menjenguk di malam hari adalah pilihan yang buruk. Ia takut menganggu waktu istirahat gadis ini. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama disini._

 _Ya sebenarnya jam besuk sudah habis sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun setelah memohon pada sang suster dibagian resepsionis, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan menjenguk Sakura karena sang suster yang terpikat dengan ketampanan sang pemuda raven._

 _Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang yang berada di samping jendela. Ia menaruh sebuah buket bunga daisy yang bermakna kesembuhan. Dan berdiri disamping sang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia berdiri dalam keheningan malam, memperhatikan wajah cantiknya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga sang gadis segera sembuh dan kembali seperti biasa. Diam-diam ia merindukan senyum serta tingkahnya yang setiap kali dapat membuat jantungnya berdetak tak menentu._

 _Setelah dirasa cukup. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sakura, agar gadis itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa mendapatkan gangguan. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Sasuke dapat mendengar rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir merah milik Sakura._

" _To-tolong...sakit sekali..."_

 _Sasuke dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap ranjang dimana Sakura tertidur. Namun anehnya ia tak dapat menemukan Sakura disana. "Sa-Sakura kau dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya menyusuri ruangan tersebut, namun tetap tak menemukan sang gadis. "Sakura! kau pergi kemana?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia mengira jika Sakura pergi keluar._

" _Mencariku?"_

 _Tiba-tiba suara milik sang gadis terdengar, begitu juga dengan teriakan kesakitan yang saat ini memenuhi kamar itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Sasuke memegang lengan kirinya yang berdarah sembari memandang Sakura yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Mata itu. Mata itu bukanlah milik Sakura. Mata yang penuh dengan rasa benci. Mata yang haus akan darah. Kemana? Kemana perginya mata hijau indah nan teduh miliknya? Apakah itu benar-benar Sakura?_

" _AAAAAAAA!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Sakura kembali menusukan pisaunya pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Sehingga membuat darah merah nan kental kembali mengalir membasahi tangan dan separuh bajunya. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah sakit?" Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Rasa nyeri sangat terasa pada lengan kirinya. Sakura mengangkat pisaunya tinggi. Siap menusuk kembali bagian tubuh Sasuke._

" _TAPI SAKIT YANG KAU RASA, TAK SEBANDING DENGAN RASA SAKIT YANG SELAMA INI KURASAKAN!"_

 _Teriaknya dengan sangat keras dan mengarahkan pisaunya kembali dengan cepat pada Sasuke. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping sehingga menyebabkan dirinya menabrak sebuah lemari besi. "Aaah." Rintihnya ketika rasa sakit pada lengannya kembali dirasakannya saat menabrak lemari tersebut. Namun rasa sakit pada lengan dan tubuhnya tak dihiraukannya. Ia segera berlari kearah ranjang dan menekan tombol darurat. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya akan ketahuan dan akan dihukum karena melanggar peraturan malam. Ia lebih peduli pada kondisi Sakura saat ini._

" _Kenapa kau menghindar? Apa kau tidak mau merasakan apa yang selama ini kurasakan?"_

 _Sasuke menatap Sakura tepat pada matanya. 'Tidak. Itu bukan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia... kesurupan?'_

 _Brak! Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghindari tusukan demi tusukan yang terus dihujamkan padanya dan kembali menabrak sesuatu dengan keras._

'' _Sial kemana pihak rumah sakit ketika mereka sedang dibutuhkan?!''_

 _Sasuke berlari kearah pintu, namun saat akan menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Sakura melemparkan pisaunya dan menancap pada tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Dihadapannya berdiri Sakura yang saat ini terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Sa-Sakura hentikan..." Ucapnya, tak mau lagi melihat sakura yang seperti ini. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak kuat lagi? Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu akan segera kuakhiri."_

" _YA KUAKHIRI DENGAN CEPAT! HAHAHAHA."_

 _Gadis itu berteriak memecah keheningan malam. Suaranya kini tidak lagi terdengar seperti suara Sakura yang seperti biasa. Suaranya rendah, dan sarat akan kebencian dan kemarahan. Benar-benar sangat menyeramkan. Kikikannya yang aneh terdengar di sela-sela pergerakan kaku kepala dan jari-jari tangannya. Terlihat sangat kaku seperti tak pernah digerakan sejak lama. Kikikannya mampu menusuk gendang telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Gemertakan giginya, terdengar hebat di telinga Sasuke._

 _Sakura memajukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Lalu ia mencekiknya dengan sangat kencang. Kaki Sasuke menendang nendang lantai dibawahnya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura, namun anehnya tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan tangan sang gadis.  
_

" _MATI! MATI KAU! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MEMBAWA MU KE NERAKA BERSAMA KU! HAHAHAHA."_

 _Sasuke semakin sulit bernapas. Pandangannya memudar. Sakura terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak lagi dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Jadi... Apakah ini akhirnya?_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. MATI!"_

 _Namun ketika kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, pegangan pada lehernya berangsur-angsur melemah. Ia dapat mendengar tubuh yang diyakininya sebagai tubuh Sakura terjatuh disampingnya. Dibelakangnya samar-samar dapat ia lihat, seorang dokter dan seorang suster serta perawat laki-laki._

 _Sang dokter terlihat panik dan menyuruh sang perawat laki-laki untuk mengangkat Sakura kembali pada tempatnya. Sementara sang suster berlari mendekati Sasuke dan menanyakannya apa dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Merasa pertanyaannya dihiraukan, suster itu kembali bertanya pada Sasuke dan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengobati Sasuke. Kesadaran Sasuke sudah kembali sepenuhnya. Sasuke melirikan pandangannya pada suster tersebut dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan segera berjalan dengan susah payah menuju ranjang Sakura._

" _Dokter kumohon tolong dia..."_

 _Sang dokter akhirnya menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang seharusnya tak berada disana. Karena sedari tadi dirinya terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pasiennya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Memangnya kau tidak tau jam besuk sudah habis sejak lama!"_

" _Ma-maafkan aku dokter! Ini semua memang salahku. Aku yang mengizinkannya masuk! Dia tidak bersalah. Kau bisa menyalahkanku!"_

 _Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan sang suster. Apa yang dia bilang? Jelas-jelas ini memang salahnya yang memaksa suster itu untuk menjenguk Sakura, padahal ia tahu betul. Tidak boleh lagi menjenguk pasien saat malam hari. Namun saat akan mengeluarkan suaranya. Sang suster memberikan kode padanya untuk tetap diam. Dan anehnya ia menurutinya. Salah ini semua salah. Ia tidak ingin suster itu mendapat masalah karenanya. Tapi anehnya, mulutnya saat ini tak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun. Apakah karena kejadian yang tadi?_

 _Sang dokter menghela napas panjang. Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mempersalahkan hal ini. Toh memang sudah kejadian, tidak mungkin kan jika ia memarahi suster itu, gadis ini akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Ya benar sebaiknya ia fokus pada pasiennya yang saat ini telah terlelap oleh obat penenang._

" _Matsuri!"_

 _Sang suster yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera mendatangi sang pemanggil. "I-iya dok?" Dokter itu terdiam memandangi suster muda yang berada dihadapannya. Diperhatikan seperti itu membuatnya menjadi gugup. Apakah dokter ini akan memarahinya? "Kau tau kan tugas seorang suster?" sang suster meneguk ludah mendengar pertanyaan dokter lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Bagus. Kalo begitu tunggu apalagi?" Matsuri, sang suster muda mengerutkan dahinya. Perkataan sang dokter sangatlah membingungkan dirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud?_

 _Sang dokter yang melihat suster tersebut masih berdiri disampingnya. Mulai hilang kesebarannya. "Kenapa kau telmi sekali! maksud ku segera obati pemuda itu. Cepat!" sang suster terrsentak kaget dan segera menggandeng Sasuke yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura menuju keluar ruangan. Tak lupa sebelum itu ia membungkukan tubuhnya hormat. "Terima kasih dokter!"_

 _Sang dokter kembali menghela napas. Kenapa suster macam dia bisa bekerja disini? Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu dan segera memeriksa kondisi Sakura. Dokter itu mengerutkan dahinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada pasiennya ini. Menurutnya pasiennya ini tak mengidap sebuah penyakit serius, apalagi penyakit kejiwaan. Tapi mengapa ia sampai bertingkah seperti ini? Mimpi berjalankah? Atau ia terlalu kecapekan? Atau... tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir dugaan yang menurutnya tidak mungkin terjadi._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

" _Ku obati ya." ucap suster tersebut namun hanya dibalas pandangan datar Sasuke. "Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan kamar yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk saat ini. Sakura..._

 _Saat ini perasaannya sangat campur aduk menjadi satu. Rasa bingung,sakit,bersalah dan khawatir melanda dirinya yang saat ini terlihat kacau dengan noda darah yang memenuhi baju dan celana panjangnya._

 _Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, Ini semua pasti karena aku. Kalimat itulah yang selalu diulangnya berkali-kali_

" _Kalau tidak diobati nanti malah infeksi. Ku obati ya." ucap suster tersebut setengah meminta ditengah keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda mereka. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan lukanya saat ini, namun saat melihat tatapannya yang seperti itu, membuat sasuke tak tega untuk menolaknya kembali. Akhirnya Sasuke pasrah menuruti permintaan sang suster. Ketika Sasuke menerima tawarannya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Sepertinya suster ini menyukai Sasuke. Ya tentu saja. Sangat wajarkan? Karena semua gadis yang pernah bertemu dengannya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Nah sudah selesai. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sasuke memperhatikan lengannya yang saat ini telah di perban dengan sangat rapi. Ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Suster itu senang bukan kepalang. Mendengarnya berbicara bagaikan medengar suara yang indah yang berasal dari surga. "Ya tentu saja. Inikan sudah tugasku untuk menolong orang yang sedang terluka. Dan hmmmm...kulihat kau masih mengkhawatirkan gadis itu...tenang saja! kurasa ia akan baik baik saja. Karena saat ini ia sedang ditangani oleh dokter yang paling handal disini. Jadi, menurutku lebih baik kau kembali ke asrama mu. Aku yakin dokter tidak akan mengadukannya pada Tsunade-Sama. Tapi akan sangat berbahaya jika penjaga menemukan kamarmu kosong. Jadi kembali lah sekarang! Terang suster itu sembari memberikan senyuman yang menurutnya paling manis. Mendengar hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit bernapas lega. Dan ia merasa suster itu benar. Sebaiknya ia segera kembali ke asramanya, karena tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya disini._

 _Sudah ada para suster dan para dokter yang akan menjaga Sakura dengan baik. Jika ia masih disini mungkin, akan semakin mempuruk keadaan. Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berpamitan untuk kembali ke asrama._

 _Diluar rumah sakit._

 _Angin malam, terasa sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulangnya. Sasuke menggigil kedinginan. Seharusnya ia pergi dengan jaket dan syalnya. Sehingga tak perlu merasa kedinginan seperti ini. Namun rasanya sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap dengan begitu tubuhnya akan merasa hangat._

 _Saat ini langit sedang menampakan pemandangan malam hari yang indah. Langit berwarna hitam kelam, dihiasi sinar bulan purnama yang hangat dan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di hamparan langit._

" _Bulannya... Indah sekali." Sasuke terpana melihat pemandangan yang berada diatasnya. Sepertinya melihat langsung dengan melihat di jendela terasa cukup berbeda. Sasuke merasa seperti terhipnotis untuk terus memandangi bulan tersebut. Ya sebenarnya ia memang jarang sekali melihat bulan apalagi bulan yang sedang purnama. Karena biasanya dia disibukan dengan tugas sekolah,eskul basketnya, dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua osis membuatnya selalu pulang malam hari dan langsung tertidur pulas tanpa sempat memandang langit yang ternyata sangat indah._

 _Dari arah belakang, ia mendengar sebuah benda terjatuh. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya telah terjatuh sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Namun apa yang diliatnya, tak pernah disangkanya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat apa yang saat ini sedang berlari dihadapannya._

" _Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kaca jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai tiga terbuka dengan lebarnya, menyebabkan gorden kamarnya bertiup melambai terkena angin malam._

" _A-apa dia melompat dari sana?"_

 _Sasuke berdiri tak bergeming ketika Sakura berlari melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa orang sakit bisa berlari secepat itu?! Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengejar Sakura. "Sakura tunggu!" teriak Sasuke namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Ia tetap berlari seperti orang kesetanan._

' _Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati. Bahkan dirinya, seorang kapten basket yang handal, yang selalu berlatih dengan keras, selalu dipuji puji oleh orang-orang. Tak mampu mengejar seorang gadis yang sedang sakit. Ia benar-benar malu pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Sasuke mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mempercepat larinya, namun segera memperlambatnya ketika mengetahui kemana arah tujuan mereka. Gedung sekolah lama. Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti. Kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. Kenapa bisa dia lompat dari jendelanya yang berada dilantai tiga tanpa luka sedikit pun. Kenapa orang yang sakit dapat berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan kenapa ia mengarah pada gedung tua ini. Ia tersentak ketika Sakura sudah memasuki gedung tersebut. Bukankah gedung tersebut seharusnya dikunci dengan baik? Tapi kenapa dapat ditembusnya dengan mudah?_

" _Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini." ucapnya menyadarkan diri lalu segera menyusul Sakura memasuki gedung tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke sudah tertinggal jauh dari Sakura. Sial sebenarnya berapa kecepatan lari gadis tersebut? Ia mencoba berlari sekuat tenaganya, menghiraukan lengan kirinya yang masih terasa sakit ketika berkali-kali menabrak dinding ketika mengejar Sakura. Saat ini ia sudah berada di lantai empat. Namun tak sedikit pun ia menemukan jejak Sakura dilantai ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik satu lantai lagi, karena menurutnya sangat mustahil jika Sakura berlari ke lantai bawah. Tunggu lantai atas kan... Atap sekolah! Sasuke-menduga-duga apa yang akan Sakura lakukan disana-mempercepat kakinya menaiki tangga. Namun naas baginya kakinya tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. "Sial kenapa diwaktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini!" Sasuke segera mendirikan tubuhnya tak mempedulikan tubuhnya dan lengannya yang terasa sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di atap gedung sekolah lama._

 _Angin berhembus dengan kuatnya ketika Sasuke membuka pintu dan menyebabkan debu-debu berterbangan mengenai matanya. Ia mengucek-ngucekan matanya, berharap dengan begitu rasa perih pada matanya akan menghilang. Ketika ia dapat melihat lagi dengan jelas, Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tak mempercayai apa yang diliatnya sekarang. Dugaannya ternyata benar. Gadis merah muda itu sedang berdiri diluar pagar yang membatasi atap sekolah. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju gadis itu. "Sakura... dengarkan aku. Tetap disana ok? Jangan berbuat gegabah." Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura... gadis itu menokan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Dapat dilihat olehnya, raut wajah gadis itu penuh dengan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang amat sangat, sehingga membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya sangat terpukul. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan._

" _WAHAHAHAHA SELAMAT TINGGAL DUNIA. SELAMAT TINGGAL KESEDIHAN. AKU BEBAS SEKARANG."_

 _Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya dan melompat menuju permukaan._

" _TIDAKKKK!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingat bahwa kau sedang berenang dikolam renang? Kalau tidak salah kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak 4 hari yang lalu." Terang Sasuke yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya. Benarkah semua yang dikatakan Sasuke? Ia benar-benar sulit untuk mempercayainya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Sasuke tak pernah berbohong. "Aku menusuk lenganmu? Lompat dari lantai tiga? Terjun dari atap? Telah berlalu selama 4 hari? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun..."

Sakura mengacak-acakan rambutnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bagaimana ia bisa tak mengingat hal itu? Apakah karena khayalannya lagi? Tidak tidak itu tidak mungkin. Sakura terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang depresi saat ini. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Sakura..." tanpa sadar pemuda itu mendekatkan dirinya pada sang gadis dan mengarahkan tubuh gadis yang terasa semakin kurus dan rapuh pada pelukannya. "Tenang lah... Aku ada disini untukmu." Mendengar hal itu membuat air mata Sakura mengalir dengan derasnya. Ucapan Sasuke sukses sekali mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang selalu mengucapkan hal itu ketika Sakura takut ataupun cemas akan sesuatu. Ya entah mengapa ucapan itu membawanya kembali pada masa-masa indah saat ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan ibunya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada baju Sasuke. "Aku takut... benar-benar takut..." ucapnya ditengah tengah isakan tangisnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari terus mengelus rambut gadis itu, berharap dengan begitu dapat menenangkannya.

"SAKURA!"

Suara seseorang wanita memanggil nama sang gadis membuat Sasuke mengokan kepalanya kesamping. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama." Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura tersentak dan menghentikan tangisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah sakit? Semua dokter dan perawat panik mencarimu. Kenapa kau ini suka membuat onar!" teriak Tsunade-sang kepala sekolah pada Sakura. Gadis itu diam tak menjawab, namun air mata kembali mengalir pada kedua mata indahnya. Melihat tubuh kurus dan wajah pucatnya membuat Tsunade tak tega memarahinya. Ia menghela napas dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shizune seorang asisten yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Shizune! Cepat hubungi rumah sakit! bilang jika Sakura sudah ditemukan." Seru Tsunade. "Ba-baiklah Tsunade-sama." Shizune segera melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang saat ini dilanda keheningan.

"Sakura... mulai saat ini kau akan dirawat di rumahku. Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin ayahmu memarahiku." Ucapnya mendekati Sakura lalu membawa gadis yang masih lemah itu menuju rumahnya. Namun kakinya berhenti ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "Melanggar peraturan dan keluar dari asrama saat malam hari, harusnya dihukum dengan berat. Namun kali ini kau, aku maafkan. Kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang. Dan... terima kasih." Ucap Tsunade lalu meninggalkan sang pemuda yang masih terdiam berdiri dibelakangnya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dilain pihak. Shikamaru, Karin, Choji, Kiba, Lee, Ino dan Hinata sedang sibuk menggeledah ruangan arsip yang berada tak jauh dari gedung sekolah. Entah mengapa ruangan yang biasanya berada di dalam gedung sekolah, justru dibuat sebagai bangunan mandiri. Mungkin karena saking banyaknya arsip yang ada, mengingat sekolah ini sudah dibuat sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kalau dihitung-hitung dari pertama kali sekolah ini dibuat, Tsunade-sama adalah generasi yang ke delapan belas. Jadi sudah cukup lama, bukan?

Ruangan atau yang dapat disebut gedung arsip ini, cukup atau bahkan dapat dibilang sangat luas. Mungkin setara dengan ruangan perpustakaan sekolah. Walaupun begitu, penjagaan di gedung arsip tidaklah seketat di gedung sekolah. Dari pagi hari hingga sekitar jam 8 malam, hanya terdapat dua orang penjaga. Sedangkan saat tengah malam, hanya terdapat satu penjaga. Itupun hanya berjaga didepan gedung, tanpa berkeliling ke sekitar. Namun tak pernah ada guru yang mempersalahkan hal ini, bahkan kepala sekolah juga tak terlalu mempedulikan penjagaan ini, karena selama ini tak pernah ada yang berani melanggar peraturan keluar dari asrama, dimulai sejak pukul 9 malam. Mau tak mau para murid harus menaatinya, jika tidak ingin diberikan sanksi yang berat.

Walaupun begitu, ketujuh anak ini sangat nekat melanggar aturan itu. Bahkan hingga menggeledah gedung arsip. Kegiatan ini sudah beberapa hari mereka lakukan, namun mereka tak dapat menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang pembunuhan diruang musik maupun tentang kutukan tersebut.

"Hoammm..." ini sudah kesekian kalinya Shikamaru menguap dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke udara, merilekskan tubuhnya yang telah berkutat berjam-jam pada arsip arsip tersebut. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku. Dan menompangkan kepalanya ditangan kanannya. Sembari menghapus jejak airmata yang dihasilkan dari kegiatannya-menguap-tadi. Saat ini jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Mereka masih mencoba untuk fokus pada bacaan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun mereka tahu, sangat susah untuk berkonsentrasi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Shikamaru! Hentikan kegiatan menguapmu itu! kau akan membuang waktu jika melakukan itu terus!" tegur Ino yang melihat shikamaru yang sedari tadi bertingkah tidak serius. "Kenapa kau melarangku untuk menguap? Menguap itu adalah tingkah alami seorang manusia. Lagipula wajarkan jika aku merasa ngantuk. Kita sudah begadang selama 3 hari. Jika bukan karena kalian memohon padaku, aku tidak akan membantu kalian. Mendokusai." Shikamaru memberikan pandangan malasnya pada Ino.

"Jangan seperti itu dong Shika! Kita kan sudah setuju untuk menolong mereka." Seru choji yang baru selesai membaca arsip sekolah yang didepannya tertulis 'data Siswa/i tahun ajaran 1985/1986', mencoba mengingatkan shikamaru kembali.

"Ya Choji benar! Kita harus membantu semampu kita! Ayo Shikamaru, kembali lah bersemangat!" Lee memunculkan kepalanya dibalik rak yang penuh dengan arsip. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar perkataan teman-temannya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata 'membelanya'. Memang benar ia sudah setuju untuk menolong menghilangkan kutukan itu. Tapi... ia merasa saat ini melakukan sebuah hal yang sia-sia karena sampai saai ini, mereka tidak mendapatkan petunjuk sekalipun.

"Tapi kita sudah berkutat pada bacaan ini selama 3 hari, dan arsipnya sudah hampir semua kita baca. Tapi tak sedikit pun petunjuk kita terima..." Ucap Kiba yang mulai frustrasi karena tak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Shikamaru melirikan pandangannya pada Kiba, dalam hati ia merasa senang akhirnya ada seseorang yang membelanya. "Ya Kiba benar! Kurasa memeriksa arsip sekolah bukanlah hal yang tepat. Tidak mungkin kan sekolah akan membahas kutukan serta pembunuhan itu dan menulisnya di arsip ini?" Karin mulai nimbrung sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Semuanya menunduk ketika menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini adalah sia-sia. Melihat hal ini membuat Hinata menjadi sedih.

"Te-teman teman walaupun begitu, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin pasti ada cara bagi kita untuk mengetahui sesuatu tentang kutukan itu." Ucap hinata mencoba untuk menyemangati kembali teman-temannya yang saat ini terlihat sudah tak bersemangat. "Tapi bagaimana? Memangnya ada cara lain selain ini?" tanya Kiba yang sudah mulai lelah. "Enggg itu..." Hinata kelabakan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Kiba. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu apa lagi yang dapat ia lakukan agar menghentikan kutukan itu, tapi menurutnya masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menyerah sekarang. Karena ia yakin apapun caranya mereka pasti dapat menghentikan kutukan itu. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, mereka harus menghentikan kutukan tersebut, karena saat ini nyawa sahabatnya lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

Semua terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, hanya suara dentingan jam lah yang terdengar di sekitar mereka. Mereka mencoba berpikir keras, cara apa yang selanjutnya dapat mereka pakai.

Seperti dapat ilham darimana, Choji yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya, menjentikan jarinya ketika mengingat sesuatu. "Shikamaru!" shikamaru yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, hanya menyaut tak semangat. "Bukankah kakek mu pernah sekolah disini? Kenapa kita tak menanyakan dia saja?" terang Choji dan dihadiai sebuah senyuman dari yang lain. "Ah! benar sekali! Shika kenapa kita tidak mencoba itu saja!" ucap Karin antusias.

"Hmmmmm" Shikamaru terlihat sedang memikirkan dalam-dalam usulan dari sahabat gemuknya itu. "Menanyakan kakek ku adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia adalah orang yang tertutup, pasti dia tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kita. Tapi... kurasa kita bisa menanyakan ayahku. Dia juga pernah bersekolah disini." semua bersorak gembira mendengar penuturan shikamaru. Mereka merutuki diri mereka sendiri, karena kebodohan yang disebabkan oleh mereka, telah membuang waktu yang sangat berharga. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka melakukan hal ini!

"Hebat sekali Choji! Kau sangat jenius! Kenapa kau bisa kepikiran hal itu?" seru Lee senang. "Ah bukan apa-apa." jawab Choji malu malu. "Terima kasih Shikamaru." Ino merasa sangat senang dan memberikan senyum bahagianya pada shikamaru. Melihat hal ini membuat shikamaru risih dan membuang wajahnya kesamping. Dari dulu ia memang tidak suka jika melihat seorang gadis tersenyum padanya. Tentu saja minus bocah merah muda itu! "Tidak masalah. Mendokusai." Karin terkekeh melihat tingkah Shikamaru. Ia sangat mengetahui sifat Shikamaru, melebihi teman-temannya yang lain. Dari dulu sikap sahabatnya ini tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja malu jika ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum padanya.

Ditengah-tengah perayaan kebahagiaan, perkataan Kiba yang tiba-tiba, membuat semangat mereka kembali menurun.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghubungi ayah shikamaru?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Haaaa! Akhirnya chapter 8 selesai. Menurut kalian tiap chapter yang aku bikin kepanjangan gak sih? Masa aku ngerasa panjang banget._. makanya dichapter sebelumnya gapernah ada penjelasan tentang sekolah ini. Tapi kayaknya lebih bagus kalo dikasih penjelasan. Menurut kalian gimana? Mungkin chapter sebelumnya bakalan aku rombak sedikit. Agak keblenger juga kebanyakan tokoh, jadinya dialog mereka cuma sedikit deh. Tapi pengen semuanya ada di fic ini3 Sooo minna-san! don't forget to review! I really hope you will fill out the review. Altough only one or two words.

Lot A Love

Ghost writer234


End file.
